The Eternal Question
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Fran is going to have a baby, and she and Balthier have to figure out what to do. Meanwhile, things are getting crazy in the Wood when Mjrn starts to notice men. Kind of my take on how Viera reproduce. Balfran and MjrnxOC. REVIEW PLEASE, NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

The Eternal Question

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. The plot of this story (and Lord Janzyn, his family, and Myko Bunansa) is mine.

I think that everyone who has played FFXII asks this question: How exactly do Viera reproduce? Are they born from the Wood itself? Are there males? Well, this is what I think. This just begged to be written! This takes place a few years after FFXII (Also includes Mjrn/OC romance, because even little Viera need love. Flame me and who knows what Lord Janzyn will do?!) Viera are so mysterious! I think I'll use Myko-chan again, (she doesn't appear until the end) as this is not a oneshot. Balfran. Might be a bit OOC. R&R NO FLAMES, AS I'VE SAID BEFORE!

The Viera felt uneasy again. She had dealt with it for years, ever since she had become an adult. She had managed to avoid conflicts during these times, which happened once a year. She had not run off to deal with her condition in the way most Viera would. No, the Wood would reject her and the males—yes, there were male Viera—would reject her as well.

"Fran? What is it? Are you okay?" Balthier asked. The Viera chose to be distant. If she told him what she was feeling… she didn't know if she'd be able to stop the madness. Viera were most dangerous in this time of the year.

Fran had only ever seen a non-related (she has a brother) male Viera once and he was in the arms of her sister Jote. They were both upset at her intrusion but it was her home too back then and she had no idea they'd be there. Jote had no trouble finding a way to deal with her restlessness during this time of the year. What she wanted most, though, was never given to her. She had not yet managed to bear a child. Viera leaders needed heiresses, and Fran's youngest sister, Mjrn, was not exactly leader material, should Jote fall. Fran smiled, remembering the time her little sister tried to establish dominance over one of Jote's advisors and had wound up smacked across the head with a rod. Viera children—kittens, as Balthier called them once, as that is what one calls a baby rabbit—were better off not trying to attack the best salve-maker in the village.

Fran was glad Viera only came in season once a year. Feral madness, locked behind flimsy gates that threatened to break made her very nervous. And she couldn't allow madness to take her. Just a few more weeks of this, and she'd be safe from her instincts for a whole other year. She did not want to wind up with a child, or did she? Could Viera even have children with Humes? Could she ask to return to the Wood just to calm herself down? These thoughts were troubling her.

"I asked you a question."

"I am fine."

"No you aren't. I know you better than that."

"Do not trouble me further. There are things I do not wish to happen. I cannot say more. I am already slipping."

Balthier grinned. "You're slipping? What does that mean? Slipping into love? Do Viera even fall in love? Are there male Viera? Is that what is bothering you? Do you want a male Viera?"

"No more questions. I do not wish to speak."

"You aren't getting off that easily."

"It is you who will be getting off easy if you leave me alone."

"You aren't okay, and I want you to be okay."

Fran hissed at Balthier in an attempt to get him to back off. Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone? She didn't want to have to hurt anyone. "My mother once said that if someone wants to be alone, you'd best leave them alone if you don't want to alienate yourself further."

"Your mother? You never talk about your family. I know your sisters, but nothing else. What were your parents like?"

"If it will shut you up and make you leave me alone, I'll tell you. My mother was… just like all the other Viera, I guess. She was the leader of the village, which made her very desirable to the males. Yes, there are males. There aren't too many of them, so a female is lucky to attract one."

"What about your father?"

"I don't know. I never met him. Most Viera don't know who their father is. They don't live with us. Males leave the village at a certain age to live in a village full of males. Males usually only come out when the females… well, kind of… come into heat."

"Is that what is going on?"

"Let's not get into this. Leave me alone."

"How come you've never done this before?"

"I have. I just keep it under control. Now be quiet."

"Not until we come to an understanding."

"I will claw the heck outta you. Now do you understand?"

Feral madness was clawing its way out. The Viera couldn't hold it in much longer. It was getting painful. The combination of Mist and hormones was almost unbearable. She had always been able to control it before. Her mother had taught her how to keep it under control, though looking back; her mother was not a good example, as she had kept trying to have a bunch of children. Fran had two other sisters who didn't survive very long, and her mother had died soon after Mjrn was born. That may have been an explanation for why Mjrn always seemed so depressed and distant.

Fran knew that she had to stop talking or else. She did have feelings for Balthier, and she was SO not content to just talk. She had to maintain control over her desires or they'd both suffer the consequences.

_Let it go_, the Viera thought, _you've controlled it for longer than he's been alive and now should be no different_. She looked at Balthier and forced a smile. Was it just her or did he look cuter than usual? No! She was doing it again. Too much emotion and she'd go into a frenzy far worse than any caused by Mist. Viera passion frenzy was terrible. She had seen it happen before. Hala, one of Jote's advisors, had lost her control one year and had left the village for about a week. She failed to find a male, but she had still shaken the village. Very few Viera even knew that they could go crazy like that without being exposed to Mist. It had definitely made Fran see things in a different light.

_I don't think Viera can have children with Humes. At least I've never heard of it happening. It isn't possible, is it? I should be safe if I use Balthier to calm down. He has asked me before, but I never felt the need like this. Why is it so strong this time? Does it have to do with…could I be in love?_

"Balthier, do you think Viera and Humes can crossbreed?" Fran asked.

"Are you suggesting something, you naughty bunny?"

"I think I am. Shall we experiment?"

"Suppose Viera can have children with Humes? What will we do then?"

"I really don't think there is too high a chance, either way. You've asked me many times, but I've always said no. I never really needed it. Now I do."

"Is the only reason you want this is to control your condition?"

"I don't think so. I've never felt this way."

"You are a bad bunny, you know that?"

"Very bad. And when we're bad bunnies, we can do some very interesting things."

It was Lord Janzyn's favourite time of the year. He lived in the Wood with only his sister Lena for company. Lena was barren, and therefore could not come into season, so she stayed with her brother all the time. Janzyn had been thrown out of every village he had lived in, because he was wildly different than other Viera, male or female. He was not content to commit to a single female, like most males, but he used this as an excuse to try and achieve his dream.

Janzyn's dream was to father a child with at least one Viera woman from each village, but he'd sleep with practically any female Viera. And there were many villages and many females. The breeding season was in full swing, and that meant Janzyn was free to seek out potential mates. He got a lot of attention, as there were _very_ few male Viera in the world, and there were many females who wanted to have children. Only one out of twelve Viera children was a boy.

"Lena, don't bother coming after me. I need to find myself some bunny to love." Janzyn told his sister.

"Oh ha-ha Janzyn! That is so not funny anymore." Lena replied. She was brushing her long white hair. She wanted to go back to her home village while Janzyn was out. Janzyn was not even allowed there, but Lena was. She just stayed with Janzyn to keep him company, even though he had more company than she wanted him to have this time of year. She hated how Janzyn dyed his hair brown. Viera, even males, were supposed to be white-haired. Sometimes they could have a little bit of black fur on the tips of their rabbitlike ears, but the hair was supposed to be white. The brown hair seemed to attract females, as it was interesting.

"Maybe I should pay Kira a visit, don't you think?"

"Janzyn! Don't even suggest that! Kira cannot take care of a child! She's BLIND! That is the reason she has silver eyes! You can't inflict a child on her! She has also told you before that if you ever harm her, she'll kill you. Her hearing is more powerful than that of most Viera, due to the fact that her eyes don't work. She'll know where you are, and she'll track you down and tear you apart."

"I never said I was going to mate with her. I just want to see her. It's such a pity that she can't see how beautiful she is. I mean, if only she could look into the water and see her reflection… that would make a Viera feel so proud of herself. I wish she wasn't so miserable. She needs some company."

"Some Viera like to be alone. She has the Wood, and that seems to be all she needs. I do feel sorry for her, but she seems to be just fine. Go near Kira and I'll kill you myself!"

"I have another place in mind then. I'm going to Eruyt Village. Remember that girl who saved you from the panthers that time you tried to leave and I told her I owed her a favour? I would like to see her."

"Janzyn, don't mess with Mjrn now! She's barely more than a child!"

"Lena, I just want to remind her that I'll do anything she wants."

"Janzyn, what about what you want? Are you sure you won't force yourself on her?"

"She should be coming into season soon. I'm just making sure she seeks me out."

"You are insane!"

"I am just doing my job. Preserving pure Viera blood is a male's job. And I think Mjrn needs to bear pure Viera children. Her sister is gone from our midst, and her other sister doesn't think any male is good enough for her. Some Viera need to have children. We're dying out as a race and all because of Viera like you, those who won't accept anyone, and those who feel the need to leave."

"I'm sorry. It was that virus that made me sterile. If not for that, I would've had a ton of kids. And why do you need Mjrn? There are plenty of Viera females who pay attention to you. Sara has had about ten kids with you, remember? Tana had your twins. Many Viera have borne your children, and this time of year, many more will seek you out. You do not need Mjrn."

"Tana was special, and Sara seems to be favoured by the Wood for some reason I'll never understand. I know I have many girlfriends, praise the mother, but Mjrn… she's different. I think I might fall in love with her."

"The great Lord Janzyn in love? Praise the mother!"

"Lena! You say I'm not funny, but that… was that supposed to be funny?"

"I think it is."

Fran woke up later than usual. It had been a rough night, and even though Viera didn't need much sleep, even she was exhausted after what she had been through during the night. It was better than she had expected, she had to admit. The only problem was that now she was sore in places she didn't even know she had.

Balthier was sound asleep next to her. He was likely to be out for a few more hours, both naturally and from last nights "activities". He was wonderful, and Fran hoped this was not the only time they'd ever get to experience the kind of feelings that had revealed themselves last night. Viera were passionate creatures, but they rarely showed it. They also didn't like being tied down. Fran knew especially she couldn't tie herself down to a Hume.

_A Viera that marries a Hume is destined to be a widow, _Fran thought, _I could not bear to live like that. Why do I have these sudden feelings for him? We've been together for years, and I've never felt anything for him like this. All we did was make love, and that was just because I lost control of myself._

Fran decided she needed to get outside. She got dressed and went out into the city. The pair was in Nalbina for a while. Nalbina was quiet at night, and the Viera just wanted to see the moon. If one wanted to see it in the Wood, they'd have to climb up to the tops of the trees at night. Mjrn would do that, quite a bit. Fran had been thinking about her little sister quite a bit lately. Mjrn had been devastated when Fran told her that she was going to leave. She had to be reassured several times that it wasn't her fault.

Fran knew what she had to do, and it could get her and Balthier in very deep trouble. She had to go back to the Wood, which was forbidden, but it was needed. She wanted to see how Mjrn was doing, even if Jote tried to kill her for returning to the Wood. She never needed or wanted to return before, but now she felt she had to see Mjrn. If Balthier refused to let her fly there, she'd go on foot. The Viera in general respected Balthier as much as they could respect a Hume (Which was not much), since he had helped kill a huge Wyrm that had been threatening them and had taken out every Viera warrior that had been sent to kill it.

Mjrn wasn't as restless as most of the Viera in Eruyt Village. She did not have as much of an issue controlling herself as the other Viera in the village because she was still pretty much a child and her instincts to find a male and breed had not yet really developed. She had only ever seen one male Viera besides her brother Delf anyhow, and it was that bizarre Lord Janzyn that seemed to think that he needed to be with her. Well, that wasn't happening (at least not this year)! She had to admit, Janzyn was attractive, and someday she would probably want to have a child of her own, but not at her age! And she did not like how Janzyn would refer to her as "Kitten" more than call her by name! Janzyn knew lots about regular rabbits, but not enough about his own kind!

Mjrn tried to forget Janzyn. She was much too young to be thinking about men, according to Viera law. Jote would be angrier than usual. Jote was _always_ angry at something. Who knew what Fran would think about her younger sister starting to notice men? Mjrn hadn't seen Fran for years, and wasn't likely to see her again, unless she decided to leave and seek her out.

The Viera child decided to go out into the forest to clear her mind. She could handle the local animals, and needed to hear something besides her brethren talking about finding mates. Jote always made this time of year a nightmare, because she always managed to attract a male, but he never seemed good enough for her. One time she had found one she liked… he went and got himself killed before she could have a child with him, and that was one thing that Jote wanted badly. If Jote died childless… stupid Hala would take over. Mjrn wanted to lead the village! Didn't the Viera leader trust her own sister enough? The leadership should stay within the family, as it had for generations. Jote had taken over when their mother died, something Mjrn did not remember; she was just a baby back then, after all.

The young Viera ran through the forest, and almost ran smack into Lord Janzyn.

"Well hello! The lovely Mjrn! Imagine running into you." Janzyn said.

"I believe I was the one who almost ran into you, Lord Janzyn." Mjrn responded.

"Is it just me, or are you prettier than the time we first met?"

Janzyn wrapped his arms around Mjrn, making her highly uncomfortable. Oh no! Was he going to take her? Mjrn tried struggling.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You just need a hug."

Mjrn sank her teeth into Janzyn's arm. The male Viera let out a yelp and let go of her. Mjrn took off back toward her home. Walks in the Wood could prove far more dangerous than she once believed!

"You want what?" Balthier could not believe what Fran was telling him.

"You heard me. I want to see Mjrn. I don't care what Jote or the other Viera think! My sister's welfare has made me concerned lately. I fear she may leave if I don't reassure her. She is only a child." Fran repeated. She could not understand why this was such a hard request to believe.

"This is going to end in disaster. I know it. Everything involving those crazy bunnies that are your family ends in disaster."

"There are two choices. Either we could go on foot…"

"Pass."

"Or we could take the _Strahl_. And by the way? If you don't want to come along, fine. I'll go alone if you don't want to come with me."

"I know you'll need to be protected, and who better to protect you?"

"I don't need protection. I left the Wood on my own before. If Jote attacks me, I'll run from the Wood. She wouldn't dare give chase."

"Are you mad, woman? I couldn't let you get hurt. If you go, I will go too. And if your sister tries to attack us, I'll show her a thing or two!"

"Great Balthier! That's all we need! You and Jote fighting! There are easier ways to get us both in serious trouble!"

"Are you just doing this to find a Viera mate, or do you honestly want to see your sister?"

"I was not lying. I do not lie. I am no longer in season. I am fine. I do not need a male Viera."

"No, I suppose not."

"Just leave my sisters alone. If Jote wants to pick a fight, I'll deal with her. Let Viera deal with Viera problems."

"But she does not see you as a Viera anymore. 'Viera who leave the Wood'…"

"…'Are Viera no longer' I know."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. And a very cute one too." Fran began twitching her nose.

"Stop that. You are picking up sarcasm finally, and I like that, but now is not the time."

Fran looked at the sky. Flying was scary the first time. Viera were not meant to fly, they were meant to climb trees. Nothing seems so scary when one has a best friend to share it with, though. Two Viera would never dare to fly, but Humes seemed to live for it. Why did they all want to fly? It was hard to understand. For a Viera, the Wood was life. It was mother, father, brother, sister… everything. Viera who were favoured by the Wood would sometimes be gifted with children, or so it was said. Did that mean that Fran would never be a mother? The Viera did not know. She didn't even know if she wanted to have kids.

According to Mjrn, Hala was favoured, all she had to do was find a male. Fran didn't exactly believe that. Mjrn didn't seem to like Hala, which was one of the reasons she had once tried to establish dominance over her and failed miserably. Viera could be vicious when trying to dominate another, and Jote had to put a stop to it before Mjrn killed Hala. Mjrn would've won, probably by killing Hala, but Jote had to step in, and the Viera child had no chance of dominating her older sister. How could a Viera beaten by a mere child be so favoured?

And how could Hala be favoured but Jote not be? Jote spoke directly to the Wood all the time. She had to know how to make herself be favoured. She had to be favoured, so why did she not have a child with her beloved? He had been with her enough times. There where multiple times before Fran left that Jote would sneak him in, thinking that she was asleep, but she wasn't, and not to mention the time she had intruded on them accidentally. She was blinded for three days after that… the mere thought of it made Fran nauseous. She had to stop reminding herself of that day.

Fran and Balthier had entered the Wood, and immediately had panthers set upon them. They utterly destroyed the cats. As long as they didn't run into another Wyrm, they'd be fine. Fran noticed several sets of red eyes watching from the trees. Yes, the Viera knew all that came to pass in their home, and they did not like outsiders. Even Viera from other tribes did not like each other, save the females who had found males from other tribes during the mating season.

The pair finally found the way into Eruyt Village. Mjrn was asleep next to a tree near the entrance, looking completely content.

"If you wake her up, I'll be so…" Fran began. The Viera child opened her eyes. She hadn't been asleep after all, she was just resting.

"Sister! I never thought I'd see you again!" Mjrn cried happily. She got right up and hugged Fran. She looked at Balthier and grinned. Humes were funny. She could never figure them out. Not many Viera could.

"Great. The poster child for Disaster Central. Mjrn, you know…"

"I TOLD you not to start anything with my sisters!" Fran yelled.

"Disturb the peace of the Wood a lot?" Mjrn asked, smiling.

"He promised not to cause an issue."

"Jote is not going to like this. She told you not to come back."

"Jote can go…" Balthier began. Fran and Mjrn both shot him fierce looks.

"Blood is thicker than water." Fran stated.

"Yeah, I believe that. That's why I think Jote should really go easier on you. She is terrible sometimes." Mjrn added.

"Can we go in?" Balthier asked.

"She can. You cannot! You stay out here! The Wood says that she can tell what you have done! You do not defile a daughter of the Wood! Only a son of the Wood may be with a daughter of the Wood."

"Great. She knows about that! Look, your sister was just…"

"Don't talk about that in front of Mjrn! She's only a child!" Fran hissed. She entered the village. Mjrn stayed with Balthier.

"I really wish they'd stop treating me like a child. I understand more than she thinks I do. You know, Jote told me that Humes can cross to Viera. I asked her how she knew this and all she told me is that she has her sources. I wish I had sources. She has a bunch of sources, and she also speaks to the Wood. The Wood knows everything. It is never wrong. Do you love my sister? Do you want Fran to bear your children? Lord Janzyn says he wants me to bear his children, the pervert." Mjrn asked. She seemed to be hyperactive right now. Was it her nature? The first time they had met, she seemed so depressed, but was that simply her mood? Was she happier now?

"Look, Kitten, it was one time and…"

"DO NOT CALL ME A KITTEN! I MAY LOOK LIKE A RABBIT, BUT I AM NOT A BABY!!"

"I never knew that was such an issue."

"It wouldn't be, except there's this guy… that Lord Janzyn I mentioned before… he likes to call me 'Kitten'. I told him I am not a panther. And then he told me that baby rabbits are also called kittens."

"Is this guy a Hume or something?"

"No. He is a Viera too, and so the thing with him is, he should know how to treat a woman of his own race. He has three sisters. He used to have five sisters, but two of them were killed a few years back. He should know how to act around females! He should know it is insulting to be called a kitten when you are at an age when you can be taken seriously as an adult."

Mjrn wrapped her arms around Balthier and pressed her small body up against his. The Viera was not behaving like her usual self, and it was making Balthier very disturbed.

"What are you doing?" He asked the young Viera.

"I need something." Mjrn said in a soft voice.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I need you to take me behind a bush, throw me down, and make love to me."

"Mjrn! Absolutely not! What are you thinking, you insane child! You're Fran's little sister!"

"I need someone to sleep with me! Someone who isn't Lord Janzyn!"

"No you don't! Why are we even having this conversation? You're lucky your sisters aren't around!"

Fran was facing even bigger problems. Jote was not amused with her at all.

"How many times must I tell you to leave for good? You are not welcome here! You and your Hume friends' mere presence corrupts Mjrn! If she leaves or ends up knocked up to a Hume, it is your fault. A Viera her age should not be forced to live like she does!" Jote yelled.

"I needed to see her." Fran stated, looking Jote in the eyes. If one looked away, it was a sign of weakness.

"You've been defiled by one who is not Viera. I can sense it! That is far worse than leaving! Viera should be with Viera! The Wood is angry at you…" Jote's voice trailed off and she got an intense look on her face.

"What is the Wood saying?" Fran asked.

"It can't be…" Jote whispered. Rael and Hala looked at her.

"What?" Rael asked.

"Listen to the voice of the Wood, and you'll know what!" Jote snapped. Something had made her extremely distressed. Angrier than she had been, even. When Rael and Hala listened, they got almost as upset.

"The Wood knows all. Even if it happened yesterday, which it didn't, she would know." Hala muttered.

"I can no longer hear her voice. What is the Wood saying?" Fran wondered.

"Nothing you'd like!" Hala hissed.

"I know she is angry. I do not need to be reminded."

"It is the most enraging thing a Viera can be told." Jote stated.

"How could the Gift be given to one not favoured?" Rael asked.

"It is not a gift from the Wood, evidently, but a gift from a vile source, but sure enough, soon there will be another Viera in the world." Hala replied furiously.

"Viera children are supposed to all be gifts from the Wood. You have wanted a child for years. How is this enraging, Jote? I'm happy for you. You'll be a fine mother." Fran said.

"I am not the one who has been given the supposed gift! YOU ARE!!"

Fran could not believe what she was hearing. "You mean…?"

"You're going to have a child. Obviously a half-breed. That's what I mean! I AM SO ANGRY AT YOU! You aren't even favoured by the Wood, and you're pregnant, but I live for the Wood and I can't seem to have a child! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?!" Jote yelled.

"You can take her. Once I have her, you can take care of her. I will not be able to. You know that."

"Oh, really? Now that interests me. You mean I can make a Viera out of that half-breed? Well, she won't be born in the Wood unless I allow you access. What will you do then? The child will not survive, will it? You cannot care for a child, can you?" The older Viera was being very obnoxious. Fran wanted to tear her to pieces. Jote had never been that cold, even though she had always been cold.

"Honestly Fran, with a Hume? What were you thinking?" Rael asked, amused.

"Yeah. I'm going to have a baby too, but in my case, I found a male Viera. What is wrong with you?" Hala added.

"I didn't think Humes and Viera could have children together. I've never heard of it happening, and furthermore, I was in season. Feral madness got the better of me. And Hala? I suppose Mjrn was right. You are favoured." Fran explained. She could tell by Jote's glare that she didn't buy that.

Mjrn was still hitting on Balthier. Why was the little Viera acting like this? It was totally unlike her. Fran left the village and saw Mjrn trying to kiss Balthier.

"What is going on? I can't trust you two alone for an hour? Mjrn, what do you think you are doing?" Fran asked. Mjrn bowed her head, ashamed of herself. Fran was right; this was not how a Viera should act. Especially one supposedly at an age where she could be taken seriously as a full adult.

"There you are! This girl has been acting really weird!" Balthier said.

"I just need love." Mjrn said, her voice barely audible.

"Then find your own. The Gift has been given, and that means I need to stay with Balthier, at least for a while."

"The Gift? Fran, that is so wonderful! I always though Jote would be the only one of us that would ever receive The Gift!" Mjrn cried happily.

"Jote is most unhappy."

"What in Ivalice are you two talking about?" Balthier asked the two Viera sisters.

"The Gift has been given!" Mjrn yelled.

"What does that mean?"

"Delighted you asked! See, it means…" Mjrn began.

"You be quiet! I'll tell you later, Balthier. You are not going to like it." Fran told Balthier.

Another Viera stepped out of the shadows. Mjrn tried to escape, but couldn't before Balthier and Fran noticed the rabbit-person.

"Hello. Are you three together? I hope not, as Humes and Viera do not mix well and…" The Viera began. Although having a feminine face, the voice was a bit masculine. Not enough to suggest that it was a male, though. Mjrn began growling, which made the other Viera be quiet.

"Look sister, we are so not in the mood to listen to you insult Humes! Just because you might have a male and everything…" Balthier snapped. The Viera smiled.

"Balthier, that isn't a…" Fran began. The other Viera gave her a look and she stopped speaking..

"I am not here to insult Humes. I am just looking for single Viera. And by the way? I'm a boy."

Balthier looked at Mjrn and Fran, who were grinning evilly. _They_ knew it was a male from the start, yet they allowed Balthier to make an idiot out of himself!

"Yes, well, you are a beautiful boy. If you were female, you'd have no problem finding men. (Why didn't those two tell me it was a guy? I didn't even know there were male Viera until recently!)"

"I tried to tell him. What is the problem with you? Who are you?" Fran asked the male Viera angrily.

"He's mine, whoever he is. He's adorable, and even little Viera need love." Mjrn said happily.

"Just because I didn't bother to dye my hair brown, you don't even recognize me. Nice Mjrn. I like you, though, and I will forgive this. You want me? You have excellent tastes. Will you consider being the mother of my children?" The male Viera asked Mjrn. She knew then exactly who he was.

"Lord Janzyn, you pervert! Leave me alone!" Mjrn screamed.

"So, you are Lord Janzyn. I've heard of you. You have about forty kids. Leave my baby sister alone." Fran said.

"I love her! I want her to have little Mjrns, and maybe even little Janzyns!"

"You're sick. Leave me alone!" Mjrn roared.

"I heard you earlier. Why don't you ask me the same questions you asked this Hume? I'd say yes in a second!"

"I would, but really, I can't stand you."

"Let's go. I have something I need to tell you, and my baby sister and her boyfriend are complicating things." Fran said, dragging Balthier off.

"You're WHAT?! I hope I wasn't hearing right! Did you just tell me that you're pregnant?" Balthier yelled. Fran nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't think Viera and Humes could have children together, but… obviously they can. Jote told me that the Wood knows everything about one of her Viera, and she told me The Gift had been given. That only means one thing for a Viera. I couldn't believe her either. I thought it was her who was knocked up at first. Rael and Hala were trying to be nice about it, but I know Jote was incredibly jealous." The Viera stated. She seemed rather depressed. Most Viera would be happy, but she was not.

"What in the world are we going to do?"

"We need to tell Vaan and Penelo. I imagine they'll be amused to hear this. I told Jote she could help. She actually told me that the prospect of raising a half-Viera seemed interesting. I wonder if she'd actually take her in if I asked her to. I want a girl, definitely."

"How Viera-like of you!"

"There are male Viera, you know. We both saw that Lord Janzyn lunatic who wanted Mjrn to bear his children. I just want a girl. And I know Jote will be better swayed to help us if I bear a daughter. I don't think she'd want to raise a boy, and then what would we do? Pirates are not meant to have children, you once told me. At least until they retire. Jote will not like her, but if she'll take care of her, our problems will be solved. I want to have this baby."

"This is going to be an ordeal."

"You're telling me! This will undoubtedly be the hardest thing I'll ever go through."

"You did want to 'experiment'. It was your decision."

"I don't regret it, but we can't possibly raise a child. This Viera will give birth to many children, but not for a long time, hopefully. It's difficult enough to even have one! We'd have to retire first, and get married."

"You want to get MARRIED?!"

"Not until we're done pirating. And if you don't ever want to retire… I suppose I could find a male Viera and live in a loveless marriage with him just so I can have kids."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes. I won't go off with a male Viera. Don't worry about that. That is the kind of life for Mjrn and Jote, but not me. I hope I will bear more children, but I don't have to. This little one will be hard enough on this Viera. We used to lose women all the time in childbirth, but that was a long time ago and now we're seeing many of our kind having ten or eleven kids. I'll be fine. It does take a long time though. Very long. Usually longer than a year. It took Mom longer than usual to have Mjrn. I am worried."

Balthier took Fran's hands in his. "Whatever happens, we'll do it together. It wasn't all your fault, and it is my child you're carrying, isn't it?"

"Yes. There will be several more Viera in the world soon enough, but one of them will be mine, and you know that makes me a happy bunny."

"I'll be there for you. You aren't gonna die. You're gonna live to have many more little Viera."

"Half-Viera, you know. And that is far worse a problem for the mother than a pureblood Viera, as her sisters might just kill the child. Jote told me Viera have been known to make their sisters miscarry just because they aren't carrying pureblooded children. She also said that I should be very thankful that she and Mjrn aren't like that."

"That's about the only thing we have going for us now."

"We can figure out what to do when the time comes. It hasn't been very long, and as I've said, Viera have longer pregnancies than Humes. We have plenty of time to figure out what to do. For now, let's just go to Rabanastre. We have to tell Vaan and Penelo."

Penelo was excited about seeing Fran and Balthier. Vaan wasn't as psyched as she was. Last time the four of them had been together… it wasn't very pleasant. Angry Viera were scary. He didn't mean to ask Fran whether or not she liked carrots. She didn't have to get so upset at him.

"Do we have to see them?" Vaan asked.

"We haven't seen them for a long time. I'm sure Fran has forgotten all about the incident with the carrots." Penelo responded.

"Viera have long memories. And she overreacted! All I said was that if she wanted, I could go buy a bag of carrots for her, since rabbits like carrots and she kind of looks like a rabbit. I'm sure any other Viera would've appreciated the thought, but nooooo… we have to deal with the one Viera who seems to get insulted by that kind of thing."

"Balthier told me that Fran has a lot more to think about now than you asking her stupid questions, but he wouldn't tell me why. I hope she's okay. She's my friend too, you know."

"Great. Fran having more to think about than me asking her stupid questions. The Viera must be dying. That's terrible!"

"Vaan, don't overreact! I'm sure Fran isn't dying! Balthier would've told me if it was something like that."

Penelo didn't sound so sure herself. Vaan was worried both for his partner and for their Viera friend. What was wrong?

"We are going to meet them at the Sandsea tomorrow at noon." Penelo said.

"Great. No sleep for me tonight." Vaan complained.

"I'm worried about Fran too. Try not to think too much about it. I'm sure she's fine. Viera don't get sick easily, and she'll probably outlive us all. I personally think you're insane, like always. Maybe it's something good."

The Sandsea was crowded. Penelo and Vaan spotted Balthier and Fran and went to sit with them. Fran was picking at a salad. She didn't seem too well, and that made Vaan think that the Viera was indeed dying.

"Fran, you are a sight for sore eyes." Penelo told the Viera. Fran looked at her and nodded.

"She hasn't been feeling very well for a few days." Balthier stated. Vaan looked alarmed.

"He didn't say she was dying!" Penelo just about screamed. "I'm so sorry. Vaan has this insane idea that Fran is dying."

"I'm not dying. It's slightly better." Fran said, her voice barely audible. Why was she talking in such a tiny voice?

"If you're sick, then why aren't you waiting until you're better to meet with us?"

"I'm not sick, Penelo."

"You seem sick."

A pair of Bangaa began arguing. Fran grabbed at her long ears. She could not handle the yelling. Another Viera had just walked in and did pretty much the same thing. Fran began to whimper pathetically. She cried out and almost everyone in the bar looked at her. The other Viera looked embarrassed. That scream could make _any_ Viera look bad!

"Is there a problem with your pet Viera?" A Hume woman asked nastily. Fran looked at her and tried to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"She isn't a pet!" Vaan yelled, getting up and staring at the woman. The woman walked off, laughing. What a jerk!

"I can't stand it! Why did they have to start fighting like this?!" Fran cried.

"Are you drunk, Viera?!" Someone asked Fran.

"Can't drink for quite a while. I just have sensitive ears, Hume." The Viera whispered.

"Let's get her out of here. She can't get too stressed." Balthier said. He helped Fran get up and the four left the Sandsea.

"Is Fran okay?" Penelo asked.

"I've never been better." The Viera whispered.

"Yes you have!"

"You are naïve, Penelo. You do not know what is going on," Fran seemed like her regular self for a second. "Viera young are hard on their mothers, did you know?"

"What are you talking about? Is that a Viera saying or something? It sounded a little like nonsense to me…"

Mjrn was afraid. She had seen the shadows in the Wood again. Everyone she had told this to had told her the same thing: Reena-Kaana no longer existed. The Viera had killed the last known member of the race a hundred years ago! Or so they thought. The mere thought of the doglike creatures with the horrid need for Viera flesh made Mjrn nervous.

_And even if I met a Reena-Kaana, _Mjrn thought, _it would be alone. They were solitary hunters, according to Jote. She said that she killed about thirteen all by herself. She said they were ridiculously weak. If that kind of thing was true, though, how would the things ever have gained the reputation for eating Viera? Would I be able to handle one? Depends. I don't want to know. I really hope they are extinct._

Mjrn heard much. She was already nervous and was jumping at every little sound. How was she ever going to be a half-decent Viera if every sound translated into a Viera-eating monster? Reena-Kaana used to stalk the Wood during Viera mating season. It was their best chance of catching their prey. Reena were supposedly intelligent. They had humanoid bodies, the faces of Siberian huskies, and curly dog tails. They also had a taste for Viera flesh, and believed that first off; they were the race that the Wood favoured, and second; they were Hume's best friends. Mjrn also knew that when on the hunt, the Reena were pretty much mindless, at least that was what Hala told her.

A creature leapt from the trees, making Mjrn freak out completely. She was too young to be dog food! She began clawing and biting the other creature.

"Hey! Stop it! That really hurts! Mjrn, relax! It's just me!"

It was Lord Janzyn again. Mjrn realized it was him and got very annoyed. He was the last person she wanted to see now!

"What did you think I was? Some panther or something?" Janzyn asked her.

"A Reena-Kaana. Jote and Hala were telling me all kinds of stories about how the things used to hunt us down during our breeding season." Mjrn responded, still a bit spooked.

"Hey, those aren't around anymore. Trust me on this. Viera have searched the Wood long and hard to make sure nobody was left to try and eat them. The Reena are long extinct. The Wood was their mother too, but we were her favourite children. If we weren't, those stupid dogs would've eaten us all ages ago. There are no Reena anymore. We killed them all."

"That's really reassuring!"

"Don't mention it. Making sexy Viera happier is what I do best."

Mjrn's ears twitched.. "You really think I'm sexy?" She asked.

"You are the most drop-dead gorgeous Viera I have ever met, and I'm not just saying that. You'll have no problem finding a mate once you come of age. You'll be even prettier then, I'm sure of it! You'd be the perfect Viera to bear my children."

"I knew it! Lord Janzyn, you are such a pervert!"

"Mjrn, you are such a kitten. Even though you are going to be quite the beauty when you're full grown."

Mjrn clawed Janzyn more, this time knowing full well who he was. She was beginning to like him a little more though. He had said she was beautiful, and that made the young Viera proud of herself. Sure, the big male Viera was a pervert, but he wasn't all bad. Mjrn knew he liked her a lot. Someday, if he was still that sweet, she'd have to take him up on his offer.

"Lord Janzyn?"

"You don't have to be so formal, Kitten. Just Jan is fine by me."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying all this stuff so I'll like you and have your kids and everything?"

"Of course I mean what I'm saying! I do say things sometimes, just to get women, but I swear that I meant every word to you. I'll never lie to you. I love you."

Mjrn gasped. She just stood there, speechless. Janzyn embraced her again. She bit him again. This time he didn't cry out, he bit her right back. It wasn't a malicious bite, it was a sign of affection. He wanted to make love to her so badly.

"Janzyn… please let me go. I don't want this. I know how you feel about me, but I'm not ready for this kind of relationship yet. I'm only a 'kitten', after all." Mjrn said. She pulled away.

"I was wrong, love. You aren't a kitten, you're a woman."

"Lord Janzyn! Please stop. You are the biggest pervert I've ever met!"

"As I've said, my kitten honey-bunny, call me Jan."

"I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you, you maniac! Stop calling me Kitten!"

Janzyn took off through the Wood, panting. Mjrn felt quite proud of herself. It gave most Viera women incredible satisfaction to know that they could turn guys on that easily.

Jote was upset, like usual. Why was every male in the forest no good? Sure, lesser males were fine for Hala and Rael, but not for the leader of the greatest village of Viera in the world! The males needed a leader for their village. He would've been good enough for her, definitely! Why didn't he ever try to seek her out? It was usually the males who would find the females out in the Wood. Many females would seek out males too, but it was mostly the males who would hunt for mates.

"Neve, you'll be fine. You know how to call the Wood to protect you and your little one from harm." Hala was telling her friend. Neve's first child was due any day now. She had been one of the few who had managed to attract a male the previous mating season, which had been disastrous. She was young, and worried about herself and her child.

"I'd feel better if I had someone around to help." Neve replied.

"You have sisters. Bring them along when you go out in the Wood to bear your child. Viera often help their sisters."

_If their sisters haven't left or are too young to help like mine, _Jote thought. She wasn't about to say that out loud. Other Viera would disagree, fights would start, and Jote would have to fight off another who would try to usurp her power. That had happened dozens of times, and she didn't want it to happen again. Every time she had stated some ancient law, some of the younger Viera would protest and chaos would ensue.

Neve began to whimper. Hala gave her a drink she had made that was supposed to help dull pain. Then she called for Neve's sisters. Three Viera ran to her aid. They helped get her on her feet.

"Take her to the Wood and call on it to protect her. Give her more of this once in a while. She might need you, so don't just stand guard." Hala ordered. Jote watched her advisor's words become actions. She wanted a little Viera of her own even more then she had before. Why did Neve and Hala get all of the luck? She was the leader, after all.  
"Take care of things for a while, Hala. I need to do something." Jote said. She left the village to go out in the Wood and try to find a suitable mate again. This was becoming a ritual. Were there no decent male Viera left in the world?

"You heard the lady. Until she comes back with no luck again, I'm in charge!" Hala told the other advisors.

Jote went out deep into the forest, eyes madly searching, ears listening to the Wood. She was not content to just live her life alone. Fran was not going to outdo her again, and especially not with that half-Viera child she was carrying! This was the year Jote was going to conceive an heiress, and that would make her the happiest leader Eruyt Village ever knew!

The Viera began listening to the Wood alone. How was she going to become favoured? She had to be favoured! She had to find the perfect man, and she had to be loved by the Wood too. Her family had held the leadership of the village for so long, and to not have an heiress to carry on the bloodline was upsetting. And Fran's child would be unsuitable, being half Hume! Jote only wished Mjrn was a worthy heiress. The last time the stupid brat had tried to establish dominance she had nearly killed Hala, and she wouldn't be able to stop anything, since she wasn't respected at all. Not to mention the fact that she was too young.

Fran was happier back on the _Strahl_, where it was quieter. Penelo and Vaan still didn't know what was going on with her. It was time for the truth.

"What's up? You usually don't start crying out like that unless the Mist is too strong." Vaan asked.

"Vaan! Don't be so inconsiderate! I'm sorry Fran, but you know how he is. Sheesh, he's still such a child." Penelo complained.

"I have something to tell you two." Fran stated. Vaan and Penelo stared at the Viera.

"Here we go. How do I know this is going to be Ivalice-shattering?" Vaan whined.

"Vaan! I mean it! She hasn't been feeling well. Don't make her any more upset."

"I have to tell you two something very important. Stop arguing and I'll tell you!" Fran snapped. She looked really uncomfortable.

"Vaan is being inconsiderate!"

Fran bared her fangs. Despite being half rabbit, Viera had wicked fangs, which were a defense more than anything. Vaan and Penelo shut up. Balthier looked impressed at his Viera friend. She had managed to do something almost nobody could do once the terror pair had started up an argument: stopped them.

"Now does she have to do something else? We're trying to keep her blood pressure down." Balthier said.

"Fran has been a lot more stressed before, hasn't she?" Vaan asked.

"No." Fran whispered.

"I think I get it! Loss of appetite, blood pressure issues, not wanting to drink. Oh my gosh! Fran, are you pregnant?" Penelo asked. The Viera simply nodded.

"I don't believe it. Do your sisters know? I'm sure they'd be thrilled, wouldn't they? Or doesn't this kind of thing excite Viera?" Vaan wondered.

"It was the Wood that told Jote, and Jote told me. She's furious. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill me if I ever show my face around there again. She said she has told me numerous times I'm not supposed to go back, but I needed to see Mjrn, and Jote told me then. I'm worried. I don't think I can take care of a child." Fran replied.

"What does Mjrn think?"

"Who knows what that girl thinks?" Balthier had a lot of sarcasm in his voice. It was understandable, considering that Mjrn had tried to seduce him.

"Personally, I can't believe that you actually went back to the Wood, even to see Mjrn." Penelo said.

"Viera mating season calls us all back to the Wood, even if we aren't trying to find a mate." Fran told her.

"So, is Balthier the father or is it another Viera? I've never seen a male Viera." Vaan said.

"Balthier is the father, even though there are male Viera. Not many Humes ever see them. They're even more reclusive than females, unless they're Lord Janzyn. Mjrn told me that she has run into that man continually. I think he may be stalking her, but who knows?"

"And Vaan, that was yet another thoughtless question. It doesn't matter to us whether Fran is going to have a pure Viera child or not. I just think it's great that she's having a baby." Penelo added.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Vaan asked.

"Girl, definitely." Fran replied.

"Vaan, the inconsiderate questions never stop, do they?"

"I'm just curious! I've never met a mother Viera!"

"Just end the stupid questions."

"I don't mind. You don't need to be so hard on him. Not many Humes know much about Viera, and that leads to questions. I'll answer them, as long as they aren't too offensive." Fran said.

"We're talking about the guy who doesn't realize how rude it is to ask a lady her age. Every question is going to be offensive now. He already asked all the benign ones, now it's time for the really bad ones. You're gonna want to kill him." Penelo argued.

"He wouldn't risk raising her blood pressure." Balthier assured Penelo.

"Vaan loves rude questions."

"All I wanted to know was whether there even is guy Vieras! I've never seen one! All we've seen are the females!" Vaan complained.

"I've seen a male," Balthier stated. "He looked a lot like a female. I thought he was a female at first."

"I think Mjrn likes Lord Janzyn, but she does realize that she's too young to be thinking about finding a mate and having her own kids." Fran said.

Mjrn was getting rather tired of seeing Janzyn every time she left the village. Was he stalking her? What would it take to get rid of the man? Mjrn really didn't want to have to tell Jote, because that would most likely result in Janzyn being exiled from the Wood or even worse. Mjrn had once left the Wood, and it was one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life. She was lucky Jote had allowed her to come home. She was also very lucky Fran had saved her. Someday she'd take Jan up on his offer, but not for a long time. Yes, she realized that if she tried to find another male, she'd probably never find one who wanted her like Jan did.

Janzyn was at it again. Mjrn found herself feeling sorry for the guy. All he wanted was love, and who couldn't want that? Even Mjrn wanted love, just not at the time.

"C'mon Kitten! You are so pretty, and our kittens would be so beautiful too!" Janzyn was begging.

"I'm sorry. Not this year, Jan. I like you, but I'm not old enough to have little Viera yet. Do you want something to happen? Ask me again and I'm telling Jote. She will do something terrible to you, I'm sure. If I had a child now, bad things would happen. I could die, Jan! Don't you understand that? Viera my age are far more likely to die in childbirth than those who are full-grown! You can wait a few years, can't you? I don't want to die in childbirth, and I don't want to have an unhealthy child." Mjrn responded. Janzyn was hugging her again. This time, she didn't bite.

"I can wait. We don't have to have a child the first time. It's fine. We can have a baby some other time. Are you okay with that? I just want you so bad. Can we just do it?"

"No. Hala won't give me anything to make sure I don't conceive. Jote won't let her. There is always a risk if I don't take that. Jote would always use the stuff, and she wasn't much older than me when she started messing with the men. I don't know why she wouldn't allow me."

"Maybe she realizes she made a mistake and doesn't want you to live like that."

"I don't think she likes me. Our mother died soon after I was born. We both got rabbitpox. I made it, but she didn't. I think Jote still blames me."

"It wasn't your fault. My mother died giving birth to me, and I don't think Kaya and Mona have ever forgiven me. I feel terrible that I'll never have Kaya's forgiveness. I can't believe she's gone. With Mona…"

"There is still hope with her?"

"Mona is still alive. Kaya died a while back. Zeya too. I'm down to Mona, Lena, and Tarj. I love my sisters. Poor Lena is so depressed these days. Zeya, Kaya, and Lena all wound up barren after they caught a virus while they were younger. Mona and Tarj have kids, but Lena wants to raise a child so badly. I could let her help raise our child."

"Jan, I already told you I'm not ready to have kids right now."

"I know, but I want a promise. If we have children, and you have a son, you'll let Lena and I raise him. None of the girls I've ever been with have allowed me near their children. They don't trust me. If Lena can't have children, then she should at least be allowed to help me raise one. I want to raise a son."

"Okay. I promise."

"You are such a wonderful woman. So innocent, and so sexy. I think I love you."

"I like you too, Jan. It's not love, but I do like you."

"You are interesting. I love you more than ever. Most women would love to be with me. You are the first woman to say 'someday'. It's usually either straight yes or no. With you it's yes, but not now."

Mjrn and Janzyn just sat there for a while with their arms around each other. No more words were needed. The two of them could see what the other thought in the other's eyes. Only then did Mjrn allow Lord Janzyn to kiss her.

"Vaan, I mean it! The rude questions need to stop! Don't those claw marks tell you anything? That question about whether little Viera liked carrot juice mixed with milk was not only rude, it was tasteless!" Penelo yelled.

"I was trying to say something funny, but all I could come up with right now is rabbit jokes, and Viera find that offensive, so I asked something weird instead."

"Well, I know not to trust you with my baby." Fran hissed.

"Just relax. We don't want you to lose the baby, and that's what could happen if your blood pressure gets too high." Balthier said.

"I know. I want to have a healthy little half-Viera, Vaan. Don't be offensive and make me angry."

"How long does it take a Viera to have a little one?" Penelo asked.

"Usually about a year and a half. Depends on the Viera."

"That's got to be miserable."

"At least one of Jote's advisors has a baby every year. Hala says that it is quite miserable sometimes. Hala is pregnant too, right now. However, in her case, she's carrying a pure Viera child, of course."

"Fran, you'll be a great mother. And I hope the little one is healthy and everything."

"I'm hoping for a girl. I also hope she has Viera ears. I can't wait."

"That last piece was sarcasm. Fran would rather this wasn't going on right now. She wants to have this baby, but it wasn't what we wanted right now." Balthier explained.

"How did it happen?" Vaan asked.

"VAAN! YOU KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENS!" Penelo roared.

"I mean, you never seemed to be together or anything, and all of a sudden, Fran turns up pregnant."

"It was Viera breeding season and I didn't think Viera and Humes could have children together. I was out of my mind, as usual during that time of year, and that gave way to passion. I didn't think anything about it. I only found out the mistake we had made when I went to visit Mjrn. Jote told me that I was pregnant." Fran said quietly.

"How are your sisters?" Penelo asked. She wanted to change the subject before Vaan asked another mean question.

"Jote is her usual self, just angrier since I am going to have a child before she does. Mjrn… who knows what is on her mind these days. Balthier, you were talking to her. What did she say? I never got a straight answer out of you."

"She asked me to make love to her." Balthier admitted. Penelo roared with laughter. Vaan thought it was absolutely hilarious as well.

"WHAT?! What gave her the…? Why would she…? Does she want to be an outcast too? Jote says that sleeping with one who isn't a Viera is a crime worse than leaving the Wood. It's enough to get one exiled from the Wood! This gives me an excuse to see Delf and Jyna though. Delf could always get one of his daughters to amuse Mjrn for a while. Mjrn and Delf's third oldest daughter are friends. She could keep Mjrn calmed down."

"Delf?" Vaan asked.

"He's my brother. He lives with his wife Jyna in her home village. I rarely saw him after he ran off with her. Jote wanted to kill Jyna at one point, and that made Delf not visit very often."

"You have a brother? How come you never mentioned him before?" Balthier wondered. Fran walked off into her quarters. She was tired of the questions. The Viera had to take care of herself if she wanted to have a healthy baby. It was especially important since she was just in the early stages of her pregnancy. This was the time she had to take care of herself the most.

Mjrn and Janzyn were together again. The young Viera had been using him as an excuse to escape her village for a while. Jote was being a complete monster ever since Fran had visited. Jote knew Jan but didn't like him at all, but then again she didn't like anyone. Janzyn enjoyed seeing Mjrn, even though the breeding season was over and Mjrn wouldn't be ready to have children of her own for a few more years.

Mjrn had developed a desire to make out with Janzyn every time she was alone with him. Janzyn still wanted to make love to her, but she wouldn't have it. She was still a virgin, and so it would remain until she was ready to give it up to someone. The two could make out passionately, but that was as far as it went.

"Janzyn, do you really love me as much as you say?" Mjrn asked her boyfriend.

"Let me make love to you, and then I'll tell you. And I'll show you." Janzyn replied. He began trying to get Mjrn to take her dress off. She kicked him and he stopped. He tried to back off but she grabbed his arm.

Janzyn slipped and fell, tripping Mjrn who then fell on top of him. The two looked into each other's eyes for a whole minute, the world seemed to stop. Neither Viera said anything. Janzyn just laid there with Mjrn in his arms. There were no words either one of them could find for what was going on. Janzyn wrapped his arms around Mjrn.

Finally, Mjrn asked Janzyn if he was okay. Janzyn grinned at the girl.

"Honey-bunny, I've never been better." The male Viera told his friend.

"Can you let go of me? I want to get up." Mjrn said.

"Do I have to? We were so happy for a while there, just looking at each other. Why can't we just lie here like this for a while?"

"You make me sick sometimes, Jan. Let go!"

Janzyn let go of Mjrn and she got up. She looked really embarrassed about the whole incident. Jan was concerned about his girlfriend. He got up and hugged her again. This time she got uneasy and bit him, as usual.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that! Sheesh. You are unbelievable, you know that? I can't predict whether you're going to bite or not. I do like your spunk though. It's one of the many things I like about you. Tana was a lot like you. I loved Tana, but some strange variety of panther or something that lives far away killed her. She gave me twins first. The two of them are very much alive. They're about your age. One of them has a daughter of her own." Janzyn stated. Mjrn pulled away angrily.

"I will hurt you if I have to! Don't touch me unless I want you to!"

"I was so wrong about you. You prove that you are more of a woman than a kitten every time we meet. You are physically ready to be a mother, I think."

"You don't know that for sure. And according to the Green Word, I'm not allowed to have children for at least another two years. If I do, I can get in huge trouble."

"I forgot all about that. Now I know exactly how old you are. You're slightly older than I thought you were actually. We don't have to have kids right now, as I've said. You've told me that Jote would find men and bring them home to play with them many times. She has never had a child, has she? Even when she tried to, right? We could just do that kind of thing. We can do it for love, not for any other purpose."

"Lord Janzyn, I want our first time to be special, and I'm not ready yet."

"You're as special as they come. I'll wait as long as I can, love."

"It won't be too long. Someday soon, we'll be together. I like you a lot, Lord Janzyn, and I do want to be with you, but not right now. I'm not legally old enough to have children, and the risk of that happening is what scares me the most. Jote would kill you if you knocked me up before I was ready to have kids. I mean that. She would rip you to pieces. She nearly killed our brother Delf when she found out that he had gotten Jyna pregnant before she was old enough. That's kind of why he had to marry her. I don't want that to happen. And Delf's life was only spared because of the fact that he's our brother. You won't get away with it. I'll be yours someday, though. I promise. Even though you are a pervert."

"I'll try my hardest to wait for a few years. It will seem like an eternity."

"I'm sorry. I have to leave. I can't do this."

Mjrn shoved Janzyn back on the ground. It wasn't meant to be mean; it was just that she had to get away from him before she lost her mind. She could not lose control. She wasn't going to let her hormones take over.

Jote was at it again. This time she needed to find her brother and get him to give her access to the village the males lived in. She was going to seduce the leader once she got in. She'd wait until she came back into season to be able to have a child, but she'd still get the leader of the males to be hers. She was one determined Viera, and when she found the male, she'd do everything in her power to make him her mate.

The problem right now would be finding Delf and persuading him to help her. Jote and Delf had not been on speaking terms since she had called him an idiot and had struck Jyna for saying something negative about her rule. Delf did not forgive the one who hit his wife easily, even if it was his oldest sister. Delf adored Fran, though. He had considered leaving the Wood several times to seek her out, but couldn't leave Jyna and their children. Jyna had borne Delf seven children so far: six daughters and a son. She was the kind who was very dedicated to her family, but Delf could not leave her to raise their children alone just to be near his sister.

Jote felt so depressed. What was wrong with her? Why hadn't she been able to have a child? She had been with two of the six males that had sought her attention during the mating season, and she still hadn't conceived an heiress. She had to be favoured by the Wood! How could Fran, who had left the Wood, have children? Viera children were gifts from the Wood herself! A Viera had to be favoured to have children! Hala and the other advisors had all borne at least one child. And Jyna! She was constantly pregnant! She was probably about to give Delf another child! Hala could not take over! The leadership HAD to stay in the family! Jote was going to have a child if it killed her!

The Viera leader went deep into the forest and found her Life Tree. All Viera families had one. It was the tree to talk to if one wanted to have children, hence the name. Her mother told her that in order to be gifted with a little Viera; a female had to do whatever her Life Tree told her to do. The Life Tree would use the voice of a dead Viera who had once spoken to it, so this particular one used the voice of Jote's mother, Sylva. Jote put her hands on the tree and began talking to it.

What do I need to do? I have done all for the Wood. I have been faithful to the Wood. I love the Wood. Why can't I have a child? Jote asked. Viera could communicate telepathically to their Life Trees.

There will be one for you to take care of, to love, to prove yourself worthy of your own child. Just wait. She will come to you, and you will take care of her as though she was your own. If you do well, the Wood will give you The Gift. The Life Tree replied. Jote fell to her knees. Why did she need to be proven worthy? None of the other Viera seemed to have it this hard. Fran certainly wasn't worthy…

Of course! You want me to raise that half-Viera of my sister's, don't you? The Wood realizes that she will need someone to take care of her, and that her own mother is unsuitable! I don't understand why it has to be me! I've never heard of a Viera having a test like this to earn the favour of the Wood. And now I know that Fran is going to have a daughter. I think I'll keep that to myself. 

The little one will need you. 

I understand. It shall be done. To have my own child, I need to care for another's. That's just perfect. Why does the Wood need me to do this? 

The Word has been spoken. 

_Typical, _Jote thought, _never expect a straight answer from a tree, even one that is using your mother's voice. _

Fran was as sick as a dog. She could not go anywhere outside early in the day because of this. She was depressed too. How could she stand a year and a half of this? It had only been two months and she was already miserable. She couldn't leave, and that meant Balthier had to get everything for her.

"I am going to need new clothes in a few months. I'm fine now, but I'll start to show in a few months." The Viera told her friend. She hated being unable to get outside.

"You look ill." Balthier noted.

"I'm nauseous. It is extremely unpleasant. How can Viera deal with this for a year and a half? I don't know how I'll make it."

"I have something for you. I asked around, and apparently this helps with that. There are a few Viera who live here in Rabanastre, you know, and I asked them. All the Viera I spoke to said the same thing." Balthier gave Fran some pills.

"Leave it to the Viera outside of the Wood to figure this out. The salve-makers haven't even been able to suppress morning sickness very much. Hala has always had it when she was pregnant. Zara too. There are many Viera who have to suffer much for their young. Mom never got sick like this though. Jote probably won't, if she ever gets pregnant. She is a lot like my mother. Far more than I am. It's kind of depressing. Mjrn and I are nothing like our mother. In Mjrn's case, it's understandable, as she can't really remember Mom, but I am just pathetic."

"I'm sure your mother would be happy that you're happy."

"She'd hate me! Jote reflects her views now! Half of what Jote says is directly quoted from something my mother once said. The rest is what she believes Mom would've said under the circumstances."

"I think Jote works too hard to be a good leader. What she says and what she feels may be two different things. And I don't believe your mother could've hated you. That isn't how a mother is."

"You're a Hume. Hume mothers are different than Viera mothers."

Balthier smiled. "I don't think that they can be _that_ different."

"My mother led the village. She had to protect all of us. And she would hate to hear that her daughter is carrying the child of a Hume. The daughters of Sylva are better than that! Sylva was better than that!"

"And you told me that she loved her children very much. That sounds like any mother, Hume or otherwise. She would be disappointed in you, maybe, but she'd still love you and her grandchild."

"Maybe you're right. She wouldn't hate me, but she'd hate what I have done, and she'd love her granddaughter."

"You really want a girl that badly, don't you?"

"Jote will never help us if I have a boy. And then what would we do? We can't take care of a child right now. Who else do we know that would willingly raise a Hume/Viera mix? That's the number one reason I wouldn't sleep with you before! I was worried I'd end up like this!"

"I'm so sorry, Fran. I have read that Viera and Humes could crossbreed, but I didn't tell you because I didn't exactly believe it. I've never seen a Hume/Viera hybrid, you know. Come to think about it, I haven't heard of too many Viera who have taken Hume lovers."

"Not a lot of us do. And the Wood would keep that kind of thing quiet, so it wouldn't upset our society. Especially if said Viera started a family with that Hume. That would tear our society apart. The Wood is supposedly only the home for pureblood Viera. Those who leave can do as they wish."

"You don't seem happy about that."

Fran wasn't as miserable as she had been. She wasn't as sick anymore. The pills had done the trick. She'd have to find out what was in them and tell the salve-makers so no Viera would suffer so much anymore. The salve-makers could do almost anything with herbs, but they haven't figured out everything. Hala would kill to have a way to make herself feel better during her pregnancy. She had been raising heck to find a way, according to the other Viera in the village.

Fran knew that she pretty much _had_ to have a daughter who looked more like a Viera than a Hume, or else the child wouldn't survive. Jote would absolutely not accept a son as an heir, if that was her intention; and if she had a daughter, but one that didn't look like a Viera, Jote wouldn't accept the child either. She had to be able to assimilate into full Viera society. Nobody would have to know about her Hume ancestry. The thought of not having a child that the Viera would accept was terrifying. Fran didn't know anyone else who would adopt her child.

Mjrn was alone for once. She wanted to think, and she knew only one place where she could. Viera from other families usually stayed away from other Life Trees. She didn't know that Jote was there again. She didn't need to be alone, but she needed to think about her situation with Janzyn. Jote wouldn't have anything nice to say about Jan, because she despised him. She knew exactly who he was and all about his dream, and there was no way she'd ever allow her little sister near the man.

"What are you doing here?" Mjrn asked. Jote looked at her.

"Trying to figure out why I don't have an heiress." The older Viera replied.

"You've been completely obsessed with this ever since we found out that we're gonna be aunts."

"A Viera who left the Wood and her half-breed child will not outdo me!"

"She isn't trying to! Jote, you're being ridiculous! Fran doesn't even want to have a child right now!"

"And YOU! The Viera see all that comes to pass in the Wood! You can't seem to keep away from that Janzyn monster! I know how often you go to him! It isn't his entire fault anymore! That man is a danger to every Viera woman in the Wood who isn't his sister! You go after that man every chance you get! If you were two years older, you'd be trying to have kids with him, I bet!" Jote yelled. Mjrn looked ashamed.

"He says that he loves me."

"That man never tells the truth! He just wants to get you into bed! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING THIS!!"

"Janzyn promised that isn't the case!"

"Every word out of that demon's mouth is a lie. I wouldn't be surprised if he was really a Reena-Kaana in an alternate form. They could do that, you know. They'd often disguise as Viera or Humes using their transformational powers."

"Lord Janzyn is not a Reena! You told me the Reena are extinct, and if he was, how would he have all those kids with the Viera women? Reena and Viera could not mate. They tried a great number of times and it never happened!"

"I don't care what he is! If I catch you with him again, I'll kill him. I know he isn't a Reena, I was just hassling you, but I don't want to see him again! EVER!"

"What would our mother think about me starting to notice men?"

"Sylva wouldn't like it. She cared so much about us. She loved all of her children. She gave up so much for her kids. She wouldn't want you to ruin your life. She always told us to follow our hearts. Fran seemed to see that as an excuse to leave, but I know that isn't what Mom meant. Listen to your heart. I know it doesn't lead you to Janzyn."

Your mother loves you. The Life Tree said.

You use her voice. That makes me happy. I cannot remember her. I know her spirit lives on. I love to hear her voice, even though I know it isn't really her. The Wood is mother now, so it is only right that I hear my Viera mother's voice when I speak to the Wood. Mjrn told the Life Tree.

Little one, your respect will be rewarded. You are a Viera child favoured by the Wood, and as long as you show such respect, so it shall remain. 

"Jote? Have you figured anything out yet?" Mjrn asked.

"Well, I have to act as a mother if I ever hope to be a mother. I think I'll have to adopt Fran's child once it's born. The Wood said that I have to prove that I'll be a good mother if I want to have children. And Fran told me that she doesn't think she can take care of her daughter." Jote responded. She seemed a bit distant to Mjrn.

"The Wood spoke to you, didn't she? Is that how you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I'm sorry I told you. I didn't want anyone to know. If they do… they're going to be furious. A female Viera is not meant to raise her daughter outside the Wood. She herself is not meant to be outside of the Wood, but to have a female child outside… that dishonours all Viera. Our females are stronger than our males. More important. More… known. You may not understand how it dishonours Viera, but it does."

"I'm personally very happy for Fran. I am forbidden to have kids for at least two more years, according to the Green Word, and you can't have kids until you prove your worth to the Wood."

"And you may be physically able to have kids, but that doesn't mean you should. You shouldn't have kids for many years, until you're full grown."

"You slept with half the men in the forest when you were my age! Fran used to tell me all about it."

"Fran exaggerated. There were a few males I'd sleep with regularly, but I was always protected. Mother did not approve of what I did. I disappointed her. When I found the one I loved, I wanted to give him children, but it never happened. Maybe I disappointed the Wood too, and that's why. That's why I don't want to see you with men. I don't want you to make the Wood upset. Fran and I have. The former especially, first by leaving, second by making love to a Hume. I don't know why the Wood chose to have mercy on her and make her fertile. It works to my benefit, but I don't know why it had to be her!"

"So Fran really is going to have a little rabbit-eared baby, isn't she?"

"Rabbit-eared? I don't know about that, but yes, she has been given The Gift. And someday, I will have a little Viera of my own too. You might too, eventually. Enough of this talk though! Let's just sit here and have a _friendly little conversation_ about why you should steer clear of Lord Janzyn!"

"Jote, do I have to?"

"Of course you do! That man is not going to violate my little sister!"

Balthier and Fran went to see Ashe next. The Queen of Dalmasca would be interested to know of her Viera friend's condition. Fran was still nervous. She also kind of wanted to know if Ashe knew someone who would take care of her half-Viera if Jote refused to.

"So Fran, before we tell Ashe, have you been thinking of names for our child?" Balthier asked, just trying to make conversation to pass the time.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Fran wondered.

"Nope."

"I don't think so either. A few names come to mind. Sylva is out of the question. That will turn Jote against me even more. Personally, I think she wants to name her daughter that. I think I like the name Myko. Mom once told me that Myko was the name of the Viera who led the few survivors of a mass attack on Viera out of Salikawood and into Golmore Jungle. I don't know much about it. It happened a few thousand years ago. Personally, I don't think it's a true story. We've been with the Wood forever. It is the mother of all Viera."

"Myko?!"

"She is going to be half-Viera after all. And I want to give her a Viera name. Myko Bunansa sounds good, I think. If you have any suggestions, I will hear them."

"Myko is fine. Do Viera have last names?"

"She will, since she has a Hume father. She needs something to show that she is not a full Viera. It would be tragic if she didn't know about half of her heritage. She's going to be seeing a lot of Viera, but not enough Humes. I hope the other young Viera don't give her a hard time about her Hume blood."

"Fran, what if we have a son?"

"I kind of have a feeling… let's just call it maternal instinct… that I've got a girl in here."

"You want a girl, that's why you're saying that!"

"If I'm wrong and we have a son, than you can give him a name."

An attendant came and called for Fran and Balthier, and took the pair to Queen Ashe's throne room. Fran was more nervous than she had ever been. Ashe looked very happy to see her friends.

"It's been awhile, Balthier." Ashe said.

"Don't be forgetting everyone's favourite Viera. She's really the reason we're here." Balthier told the queen.

"I could never forget Fran. Hello. Do you need something or is this just a visit?"

"I might need something. We don't know." Fran stated.

"Might? I don't follow."

"Well, this is very special. Do you know of anyone who is interested in adopting a child and wouldn't mind taking a half-Viera, half-Hume child?"

"Fran, are you trying to hint about something? I hope the next comment you make won't be about you being pregnant."

"Why? Aren't you happy for me?!"

"You're telling me that you and Balthier have actually…"

"It was one time! And once is all it can take!"

"Fran, I am happy, don't get me wrong. It's just that, well, I can't imagine you as a mother. And Balthier… a daddy. When will the big event happen?"

"In about fourteen months. Viera have longer pregnancies than Humes, normally about a year and a half."

"You're four months pregnant? Congratulations. I really don't know of anyone looking to adopt a child. Sorry. Are you that keen on giving the little one up? I think you'd make fine parents."

"Fran and I both decided that an airship is no place for a child, despite what Moogles say." Balthier explained.

"Kupo." Fran added.

"I see. Well, I'll see what I can do. If I find somebody, I'll tell you. You know, you have got to send me an announcement when it happens. Better yet, bring him or her here. I've never seen a Viera child smaller than Mjrn, let alone a half-Viera child." Ashe said.

"Sorry. My daughter is not leaving the Wood unless Jote refuses to take care of her. I'll have someone inform you when she is born, and _you_ can come see her. I can't take her from the Wood. I'm going to have her there, no matter what Jote or any of the other Viera say. In that case, I can leave her under Jote's care. My Myko will be happier living that kind of life, I'm sure."

"Sheesh Fran! We don't even know if you're having a boy or a girl and you're already getting used to the idea of a daughter named Myko!" Balthier complained.

"I find it easier to get used to the idea, so I think I will. I know I'm having a girl. It has to be. I cannot bear the idea of having this child and not having anyone to take care of it! And I know Jote too well! She will only accept a girl, and she'll only accept a girl that doesn't look very much like a Hume. We need to have a Viera-eared girl!"

"Fran, chill. Your blood pressure can't get too high. We don't want you to have a miscarriage."

"You aren't helping matters."

Mjrn could not follow Jote's orders about Janzyn. No matter what the older Viera said, Mjrn knew that Sylva would've wanted her daughters to be happy. Sylva was named for the Wood herself, and as such was much respected amongst the Viera. Jote wanted nothing more than to be just like her. Mjrn just wanted to be happy. Trying to be someone you're not never results in happiness, but following one's heart… that led to everything a Viera could ever want. And contrary to what her sister said, every time Mjrn tried to follow her heart, it led her straight to Lord Janzyn.

Mjrn decided she needed advice from a Viera who had followed his heart: her half-brother, Delf. Many years ago, Delf had met Jyna by chance one day while walking in the Wood. They fell in love and had a child, but Jote forced the two to get married, as Jyna was young and needed someone to help her take care of her daughter. Delf loved Jyna immensely. He left Eruyt Village and lived with his wife in her home village, and they had many other children. Mjrn wanted that kind of life.

Arlisa Village was the birthplace of Jyna, and she lived there with Delf and their kids. Mjrn knew how to access it only because Delf had taught her so she could visit her best friend: her niece Teri. Teri was about Mjrn's age and was Delf's third oldest daughter. Delf had brought Teri to Eruyt Village when she was younger, and Mjrn quickly became her best friend. The pair had had tons of fun as little kids. It was Teri's idea that Mjrn try to establish dominance over Hala. One of Mjrn's worst moments also involved Teri: When the two went deep into the forest and got attacked by a huge, extra-mean coeurl! It was lucky for them that Delf was there to save the girls!

Delf and Jyna were at home with their kids. Teri immediately ran over and hugged her aunt. She never meant to put Mjrn in the kind of dangers she had always put her in, she was just curious about the world in general. Mjrn told her that the outside wasn't that great. She would know, as she left the Wood once.

"Mjrn! What brings my littlest sister here? Let me guess: you want to see Teri. Isn't that the only reason you come around?" Delf asked.

"Delf, I have a problem." Mjrn said. She looked kind of embarrassed. She was twitchy. She had her hands behind her back.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. Mjrn-chan really doesn't want to tell you something. She did something naughty again. Look Delf, she's all twitchy. Out with it, Mjrn. What did you do this time? Is mean ol' Jote giving you problems again, sweetheart?" Jyna wondered. She was very observant.

"Well, it's like this. There's this guy. He's really cute and desirable and everything a Viera girl could ever want and he wants me to bear his children and everything…" Mjrn began.

Delf interrupted. "Stop right there! You aren't trying to have kids are you?"

"Let me finish. And Jote tells me that this guy is no good and she will kill him if she ever catches me with him again. He isn't that bad, and he says he'll wait until I'm old enough to have kids before we try. He says how hot I am and stuff and I like him. Jote tells me to follow my heart…"

"Mom would always say that. Jote is still trying to be just like Mom."

"Yeah, but I do follow my heart. And it leads me right back to Janzyn. What do I do?"

"JANZYN?! Do you mean Lord Janzyn, the Wayward Son of the Wood?" Jyna asked frantically.

"You've heard of him?" Delf asked his wife.

"Oh yeah. My sister Dory had a child with the man. She says that he's a good Viera, deep down, but he follows his hormones, not his heart. The Viera from his village call him the 'Wayward Son of the Wood.' He's pretty reckless, and he supposedly has fathered about fifty kids with Viera women from many of the villages. His dream is to sire at least one child with a Viera woman from each village. The rumour is that he does it because three of his sisters wound up barren and he wants to pass on the family bloodline. He's just insane about it. Mjrn-chan, if you mess with this guy, you're going to end up pregnant before you want to be." Jyna explained. Mjrn hung her head in shame.

"That's what Jote told me. But you don't know Janzyn the way I do." Mjrn whispered.

"Mjrn-chan, please don't make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Is this Lord Janzyn especially handsome?" Teri asked, an excited smile across her face.

"Scrub that grin right off your face, Teri! You are never to go near Lord Janzyn! You hear me? No daughter of mine is messing with that demon!"

"Lord Janzyn says that he is the King o' the Jungle, not mean ol' Mister Coeurl." Mjrn told Teri.

"King o' the Jungle? Why are you talking like that?" Delf asked his little sister.

"That's how Jan says it."

"Mjrn, you really should stay away from that guy. If you want a man, go near their village. You'll be sure to run into one who is way better than dumb ol' Janzyn." Jyna said.

"You don't want to end up in a worse mess than the time with that overgrown kitty."

"I'm sure I could've taken down ol' Mister Coeurl if I wanted to."

"Mjrn, is that why he was dragging Teri off, trying to rip her apart? I thought she was dead at first! And you were hurt too! If I hadn't come along when I did, you two would've been cat food!"

"I don't know what to do. I think I want Lord Janzyn. Is there something wrong with me?"

"A wise young Viera once told me that one cannot change the heart. Her name was Tali, and she came from Caman Village, in the eastern side of the Wood. She planned to leave the Wood and pursue a Hume who had fathered her unborn child. I never saw her again, but her words have never left me." Jyna told her sister-in-law.

Delf hugged Mjrn. "Whatever you choose, you will always be my baby sister, and I'll be here for you. And Jyna will be here for you, and Teri will be here for you. If you ever need me, I'm right here. You can always come to me." The male Viera said. Mjrn pulled away only reluctantly. She knew what she wanted to do, but she loved hugging her brother. Even though they only shared their mother, Mjrn and Delf were extremely close.

Jote was in one of her moods again. She was getting restless. She'd have to wait a few years to receive The Gift. It had been half a year since the mating season and she wasn't even able to look forward to the next time! She wasn't going to be able to have kids until she proved that she was worthy. She had to find out how Fran was doing. Jote knew that the child her sister was going to have was essential to the leadership staying in the family without forcing Mjrn to breed repeatedly until she had a child good enough to train as a leader. Mjrn was certainly favoured! The Life Tree had told Jote _exactly_ how much the younger Viera was favoured!

And Jote had to become favoured! There were two choices if the leadership was to stay in the family if she died childless: either Mjrn would take over or that half-breed of Fran's! Neither one was a good choice. Jote shuddered at the chaos Mjrn would cause, but what disgusted her even more was the thought of that half-Hume ever leading anything!

Jote wondered what the half-breed would be like. She'd accept her any way she happened to be. She wanted to be favoured that badly. She just hoped that her niece would have Viera ears, so she could pass for a pureblood Viera. Of her advisors, only Rael and Hala knew about Fran's condition, and Jote was not about to tell the other Viera. They'd know soon enough. Especially since Mjrn could not keep her little mouth shut!

"Lady, don't you think the village should know? Fran used to be one of us, and the half-Hume will live amongst us. Shouldn't the Viera prepare?" Rael asked.

"Where's Hala?" Jote wondered, deliberately avoiding the question.

"When there is to be one about to be born to the tribe, Jote, we deserve to KNOW!"

"I deserve to know where Hala is!"

"Hala is picking herbs. The Viera should still know. They know that Hala and some of the other Viera are pregnant."

"I don't want them to know yet. Fran does not need insults express-mailed to her from those who used to be her friends. She left us, and I am enraged at her, but she and I still share blood. We're full sisters, you know. Delf is only our half-brother, and I don't know about Mjrn. All I know is that Mjrn was born from the same mother as Fran and I. I don't know who her father was. Mom just said that she's our sister. She never said if she was our half sister or not."

"It does not matter. Mjrn is your sister, as Kira is mine."

"Kira was born blind, and ran off into the forest at a young age. Is she still alive even? When was the last time you saw the 'Silver-eyed Viera', as she is known to most?"

"A very long time ago. She doesn't want anyone around, as she is perfectly happy communicating with the Wood alone. She hasn't left the Wood. She is more in tune with it than any other Viera I know. Even more so than you are. I do miss her. The other young Viera used to mock her because of her disability. The young Viera of these days will mock Fran's child for their Hume half."

"No. Mjrn and I will make sure that doesn't happen. Fran is a daughter of Sylva, and her child will be recognized as the descendant of Myko that she is!"

"Do you believe that story about Myko leading the Viera from the Salikawood?"

"It doesn't matter if she did or not. We have records that a Viera named Myko did exist, and that she was a powerful warrior, and that her blood indeed flowed in Sylva's veins. And Sylva was my mother, after all. Mjrn, Delf, Fran, and myself all carry Myko's bloodline in us. We are special Viera. And if the story about Myko is true… that makes us very special. Regardless of the truth of the legend, Myko was the first leader of Eruyt Village. In fact, she helped found it."

"We all know how great you are, Jote. That doesn't mean you can make the children leave your adopted child alone. Viera-looking or not, the child will still be a half-breed. Anything he or she has that is different than what we have, the other Viera children will notice it right away and will tease until the little one is old enough to run from the Wood. Then he or she will join their mother in exile. That is the way things will be."

Jote did not want things to be that way, but she didn't know how to stop it. The little half-Hume was going to lead a hard life. Viera would not accept her, and Humes wouldn't either. The girl would be neither, and she would be both. No child deserved to live like that. Viera would torment her to no end about her father; and Humes would do the same, only with the insults directed towards her mother's side of her family.

Now, about her name… if Fran did what Jote worried she'd do, the girl would end up with a last name, something that would supply the other children with knowledge that she was a half-Hume and would be the source of much torment. The little half-breed did not deserve that at all. It certainly wasn't her fault she was only half Viera. It was Fran's fault. Every problem that child would have was entirely her mother's fault. Fran could not curse her daughter with a last name! That was something only a Hume child would carry! It just about screamed HALF HUME!

Jote didn't know what she'd do. She decided to wait until the time came to figure out how she was going to keep her little niece from being tortured. Many of the Viera adults would not accept the child. That was the reason Jote had not made an announcement. The less Viera who knew that there was going to be a half-breed living amongst them in little more than a year, the better. Hala would have a new child by that time, so she could help care for the girl. Yes, Jote knew how she was going to take care of the girl. She was certainly not going to let her niece know she was a half-Hume. No, the daughter of Fran was going to be full Viera in every sense of the word except for biology; Jote would make sure of that!

Fran was starting to show a little bit. Whenever she'd encounter other Viera, they knew what was going on, and were polite about it. It was Humes that bothered her! Hadn't they ever seen a Viera before? The little life growing inside her wasn't _that_ obvious yet! Sheesh, if they stared at her for being a Viera, she did not want to think what would happen in a few months. How many Humes had actually seen a pregnant Viera?

"I won't let Myko be treated like a freak. No I won't!" Fran told Balthier.

"Let's hope Jote feels the same way. She despises me. She won't like Myko, even if she does agree to take care of her." Balthier stated. A female Moogle walked up to them.

"Kupo, my friend said that she's never seen a real kupo Viera before. Kupo." The little fuzzball said. She was so cute. Fran lived with Moogles on the _Strahl_, so she was used to the little whatever-they-weres. She shouldn't have gotten so angry at the cute little Moogle. Shouldn't have, but she did.

"You are SO cute! Shut the kupo up!" The Viera yelled sarcastically. The Moogle ran off crying. People stared.

"Fran! There was absolutely no excuse for that!" Balthier snapped. The Viera looked ashamed of herself.

"I did that? Sheesh, the mood swings are starting. I didn't mean to do that. Poor Moogle. I didn't mean to yell at her." Fran whispered.

"Control it. We can't have everyone we need to talk to be driven off by a Viera who is having violent mood swings!"

"Moogles are certainly going to avoid me here now."

"Well, you did say something very insulting. Don't be surprised if Nono is unhappy with you too. You told him to get bent yesterday and made him cry. You are harassing Moogles more than anyone else, and you need to get it under control. You're pregnant, but that doesn't give you an excuse to torture Moogles!"

A Hume woman marched over to Fran angrily. She slapped the Viera across the face. "THAT is for yelling at my little friend for no reason!" She just about screamed. Fran got really mad and clawed the woman.

"THAT is for raising my blood pressure!" Fran roared.

"My apologies, but the lady Viera is having mood swings. She's expecting." Balthier told the woman. He grabbed Fran and dragged her away from the woman. The Viera had a murderous glare.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Fran hissed.

"See? Insult Moogles, you get bad luck every time. Don't let this happen again. I don't want you to lose Myko over something so trivial. And try not to call more attention to yourself than you already do."

"You're calling her Myko!" Fran said with a tone of pure happiness. So different than mere minutes ago when she was screaming.

"Yep. The idea has taken hold. Our little girl will be named Myko Bunansa. And I know she'll be as beautiful as her mother!"

"And she'll be as smart and eloquent as her father."

"She'll have a lovely voice. Like a Viera's voice. The Viera I know all have lovely voices. Especially you, my dear."

"I wish we could take care of her. I hope she'll understand why we're leaving her with Jote. I don't want my Myko to grow up angry at us!"

"She's going to be so perfect. I know it. Our little girl. Our little Myko."

"Yes."

"The only problem will be giving her up. It will be hard for both of us, especially since you want to do it right away. We won't really get a chance to bond with her that way, so it will be easier on all three of us."

" I want us to stay with the Viera for a few months. That way I can take care of Myko for a little while at least. I won't be able to give up my baby before I have a chance to be a mommy for a little while. The sky is my love, but I still need to spend time with my love child."

"Our love child."

Fran looked positively radiant to Balthier. She was always perfect, but now there was something else. Balthier could not find words for it. All the Viera had flawless bodies that seemed timeless. Viera took well to age. After hitting a certain age, they didn't appear to age physically on the outside. An ancient Viera could look the same as she did when she was a young adult. Fran had begun letting her hair down recently, and Balthier liked that, even if the Viera looked almost exactly like Jote, having her hair down like that! The resemblance was uncanny, at least to Balthier.

_If I didn't know better, I'd think that she and her sister are twins,_ Balthier thought. Fran smiled at him. He had once asked her how much older Jote was than her… it wasn't a pleasant memory. Fran had not reacted well at all. All she said was that they were several years apart. Fran and Jote did look a lot alike though. Their relation was obvious. Balthier wondered if Sylva had looked like that.

"Fran?" Balthier asked. The Viera turned her gaze back to him. She had been distracted momentarily by another Viera, albeit a drunken one, who was shouting a bunch of nonsense. Fran looked ready to smack the other rabbit-woman.

"Yes?"

"You know, you and Jote look a lot alike."

"Of course. We're sisters. Sisters are supposed to look similar."

"Well, Mjrn doesn't particularly look as similar to you as Jote does."

"Mjrn is a child. When she matures, she may start looking more like Jote and I."

"Do you look like your mother?"

"Yes. The other Viera always used to tell me how much I resembled her. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"You just need your attention off that Viera over there. She's drunk, and you don't need to get into another fight. Viera have miscarriages that way! And we couldn't bear it if that happened. We don't want to lose Myko."

"I didn't plan on attacking her. I just think she needs to shut up. Some guy is going to notice her, yelling nonsense like that, and he might be the kind who would take advantage of her. I'm already carrying a half-Hume. There doesn't need to be more than Myko. I'm concerned. She is one of my own kind, after all. Just because Humes could care less about their own kind doesn't mean that Viera are like that."

"You are more like a Hume these days, love. Don't get so worked up. She is just another Viera. Lovely hair. I've never seen a Viera with black furred ears and black hair."

"I know who she is! She is Nokvarle! She comes from the same village as that Lord Janzyn maniac! Once in a while a Viera is born like her. The full black ears and hair are extremely rare, and not many Viera know that it can happen. I've seen her once before. She likes to travel around, selling unusual items. Humes are gonna go crazy over her."

"We can't do anything. The woman is drunk out of her mind. She might think you're attacking her."

"Especially since normal Viera have been known to kill those who look like her."

"Let's get out of here. You need some fresh air. And you also need to be away from those who toy with your emotions. I know one upset Viera. We're going to be happier once we're out of here. We'll go back to Rabanastre, how about that? We'll take the long way, so you can get out in the open. I'll make sure nothing tries to make a meal out of my girls. You and Myko will be fine. I don't want you to fight at any costs. If you have to, run. Krjn says that flight has it's place in battle too. She's a smart Viera. Cute too, even though not nearly as beautiful as you. If you won't listen to what Humes tell you, listen to the advice of one of your own kind."

"I trust you. And I will run if it comes down to it. I won't put Myko in danger."

Janzyn had a lot going for him. He had Mjrn's attention and there were many other Viera women who still paid him visits constantly. He had to do something, however. Something potentially deadly. He had to convince Jote that he wasn't a bad Viera. That was going to be near impossible. He could ask Mjrn to let him into Eruyt Village, but if it didn't go well, he was probably never going to leave alive because Jote would rip him into pieces. He had to do it if he wanted to be with Mjrn though.

Janzyn was nervous when he found Mjrn. She, however, was delighted to see him. She wanted to show him to all of her friends, but Jote had sworn to kill him.

"Mjrn-chan, I have to ask you something. Something important." Janzyn said.

"I already said I'm not ready for an adult relationship." Mjrn stated. She expected Janzyn to hug her again. She _wanted _him to hug her.

"Mjrn, it isn't like that. I have to see Jote. I want to try and convince her that I'm not a bad guy. I want you to be able to be with me without fear that she'll do something terrible. I can't take her on. I'm not going to do anything wrong. I just want to talk to her."

"You want to talk, so talk. Talk fast, and then you will suffer the consequences!" A familiar voice said. Jote was standing right behind Janzyn, looking extremely angry.

"Don't kill him! I love him!" Mjrn cried.

"You do NOT love him! It's an immature adolescent crush! All Viera your age have them! And he is just using that to try and get you into bed." Jote hissed.

"No I'm not! I care about her! If I was trying to sleep with her, I would've done it already. I would've gone and forced myself on her. I have never forced myself on a Viera. They've only been with me out of choice." Janzyn explained.

"It's the truth. You will leave them alone." Another voice said. Lena was up in a tree. She had followed her brother.

"Who in the Wood are you?" Jote growled.

"I am Lena of Tarva Village. Lord Janzyn is my younger brother. If you want to kill him, you're going to have to go through ME first!"

"You followed him?"

"You followed your sister. I know you were trying to kill my brother. I won't let that happen. I can promise that. I am barren, and so I have no children to worry about. If you want to kill me, go right ahead. I'll even make it easy. I'll come right down and come on over so you can claw me to death."

"Lena, don't do this! I've already lost Kaya and Zeya! I can't lose any more sisters!"

Lena leapt from the tree and went over to Jote. She took the older Viera's hand and placed it over her heart. "Go ahead. Rip my heart out. Kill me. Just leave my brother alone."

Jote pulled her hand away in disgust. "I have no quarrel with you! Although I am thinking about killing you, considering where you put my hand!"

"I don't care if you do kill me. I just want Janzyn to be happy. He is my brother after all. Do you have a brother?"

"Yes. I have a younger brother. But I would never do for Delf what you are doing for Janzyn. Never."

"You are very pretty. Very, very pretty. I have no need for males, as I am barren. My body is like a desert."

"Miss Lena, you are sick. By no means are you to imply anything related to that ever again, or I WILL kill you!"

"You cannot deny that you are pretty. I was not implying anything. I was just saying that you are pretty, and you are lucky that you are not like me. You can have children. I cannot. I want nothing more than to be a mother."

"Okay. It just sounded kind of like you were hitting on me."

"I assure you that is not what is happening."

"Jote, can you stop fighting with Lena?" Janzyn asked kindly. Jote shot him a poisonous glare.

"I'll deal with you soon enough, Lord Janzyn!" She snapped. Janzyn looked spooked. Jote was scary when she was really angry. Even Mjrn was scared of her when she was like that. Who knew what she'd do in that kind of rage?

"I feel dizzy." Mjrn said, winking at Janzyn. She was faking to get Jote's attention off of Lena and Janzyn. Jote looked directly at her. Mjrn pretended to faint. Janzyn rushed to her side.

"Mjrn! Jote, come here and help me! We need to check if she's okay. There's a pulse, but she might be hurt!"

"I'll take her home. Janzyn, I'll deal with you some other time." Jote said. She gently picked up her sister's limp form and walked off. Janzyn smiled. He respected Mjrn for wanting the fight to stop, even if it meant acting like she was hurt and scaring her sister.

"Fran, I still don't feel anything." Balthier stated, his hand on Fran's middle.

"She _was_ moving a few seconds ago." Fran assured him.

"Is this the first time you've felt her moving?"

"It has been a few days now since I first noticed her moving. I need some new clothes. Less tight, more comfortable. Possibly a few dresses. Nothing too fancy, just not so tight."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"You ask every two minutes. Yes, I am fine."

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girls."

"That's sweet. I love having someone pay all kinds of attention to me. I'm so happy now. You must really love me."

"Of course I do. I couldn't love you and Myko any more if I tried. Nothing is too good for my Viera girls."

Fran smiled. She knew that she could count on Balthier for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eternal Question: Part II

**Okay. So it's finally time for a new chapter. This chapter focuses more on Mjrn than the last did. I think that girl is awesome. She's my favourite Viera. And Janzyn? He's going to continuously try his nonsense on her. Fran is going to have parts in this, but her most important part isn't until Part III, when she is about to have her child. I know the first part doesn't make too much sense. I tried to separate the scenes, but it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. This begins a year after the first part begins.**

**The Reena-Kaana that were mentioned last chapter are doglike creatures my Siberian Husky-loving sister invented and insisted that I add, so I did. I thought that since dogs supposedly eat rabbits, and Viera are kind of half-rabbit, then the half-dog Reena-Kaanas like to eat Viera. I might just make one make an appearance, since I like the idea of the creatures. Please review! No flames, and no comments about the length of the last chapter. I realized that mistake!**

Jote was a bit more lenient on Janzyn since he had helped her when Mjrn had "fainted". She still didn't realize that her sister and the male Viera were tricking her. Lena was the new problem. Her words still replayed over and over in Jote's head. She did sound like she had been hitting on her! And Lena had taken her hand and put it on her chest. Was she sick in the mind? Jote liked males. She was going to have a baby some day if it killed her!

Mjrn had been given the blessing of half the Viera in the village. They wanted to see her have kids. Rael told Mjrn that she personally believed that Jote was barren. Mjrn told her what the Life Tree said. Mjrn was still too young to have babies. In another year she'd be able to have children legally. The mating season was fast approaching again. Jote was not even going to try looking for a male. She'd make love to those who sought her out, knowing that she still wouldn't conceive. That Viera did it for fun.

Mjrn sought out Lord Janzyn at his place. The male Viera was happy to see her.

"Janzyn, do you want to go out in the Wood?" Mjrn asked.

"Mjrn! Are you finally asking me if I want to screw?" Janzyn asked.

"How many girls have you been with today?"

"Depends. Are you asking me because you want to know so you have an excuse to not want lovin', or what?"

"You're hyped. That's why I want to know."

Lena showed her pretty face next to her brother.

"Hello Mjrn. How are you? How is your sexy sister?" Lena wondered.

"Lena, Jote says that if you ever say anything that even sounds suggestive again, she'll kill you." Mjrn stated.

"Lena, Mjrn and I are off to go make love under the trees." Janzyn said.

Mjrn slapped the male Viera. "I'm not ready for that. I can't get pregnant for at least another year. The penalties are severe!" She yelled.

"Mjrn, I want you! We're in love, and we should show it. You asked that Balthier guy who knocked Fran up to make it with you! I want to!"

"I was in heat. That's the only reason I did that. I wonder how my sister is doing. Balthier is cute, for a Hume. I bet Fran has fun with him."

"We don't have to have kids right now! Lena is a salve maker. She knows how to make contraceptives. She can keep you safe."

"I'm still not sleeping with you. Don't go near me during the mating season. I won't be in my right mind, and I might just do what you want without Lena's potion, and then we'll both be in trouble because I'll wind up with child!"

Janzyn hugged Mjrn. "I can wait a bit more. I'm not in a big hurry. I still owe you a favour for saving Lena. You can call it any time you'd like. I'd do anything for my Mjrn-chan."

"My brother's wife calls me that. Out of her, it's cute. From you, it's sexy."

"Can you two knock it off? I know you're in love and everything, but you're making me so jealous. I'll never feel that kind of thing. I don't have the hormones, being barren. And Mjrn, you are right. According to the Green Word, you are too young to bear children. You are little more than a child yourself." Lena said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean she can't screw." Janzyn said.

"Can you stop talking like that, moron? You're all hyped up."

"Lena, can't you feel it? The mating season is upon us again!"

"Ah. There's the explanation for your behaviour." Mjrn told her boyfriend.

"What? Aren't you in season yet?"

"It's not in full swing yet. Soon. And when I am vulnerable, you keep the heck away from me or you won't have to worry about Jote killing you, because I will do it myself!"

"Mjrn? Are you hungry? Janzie and I were just about to eat lunch when you came by. You can join us if you'd like. A growing Viera needs her nutrition." Lena said kindly.

"Lena, you sound like some kind of grandmother or something. Mjrn looks pretty healthy to me."

"It's the closest I'll get to… hey! Grandmother?! Are you implying that I'm old? I'm only thirty-two years older than you, Jan! Watch what you're saying!"

"I think I'll take your invitation, Lena. I am kind of hungry. Jan? Let's make it a date." Mjrn replied.

"It isn't exactly a date when your two-hundred-three-year-old sister is with you and your girlfriend." Janzyn remarked.

"You're one hundred and seventy one, Jan? Jote would say that's way too old for me. I don't really care what she says sometimes. I'll stay for lunch, Lena."

Fran was definitely showing at this point, and that got her stares from every Hume they met. Most made comments about how they didn't realize that Viera even could get pregnant. Some Humes apparently believed the myth about the Viera being born from the Wood. Balthier was acting overly worried about his friend and the child she was carrying. And if a Hume made some rude comment about Fran, Balthier would go nuts. Fran had gotten her mood swings under control, but Balthier was just about making up for that.

"Hey! You! Yeah you, you stupid fool! Come back here and apologize to Fran!" Balthier was yelling at some guy who had said that Viera, like rabbits, probably had false pregnancies.

"Balthier, you don't need to overreact. I don't think it was that rude." Fran assured him.

"He said you're faking it! He called you a rabbit!"

"Well, we know I'm not faking it. And I do have long ears like a rabbit. Some Humes are inconsiderate, but we must learn to deal with it. I am the one who is supposed to be moody, and you are yelling at every guy who so much as looks at me funny. I don't think very many Humes know how Viera reproduce, and even less have ever actually seen one that is pregnant."

"I don't want you to get upset. Myko is special, and I am doing everything I can to make sure you and her stay out of harm's way."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not the first Viera to have a half-Hume child. I heard some things from Jote when I visited the village. Apparently, Jyna has been saying things about a half-Viera living in her home village. "

"Jyna?"

"My sister-in-law. My half-brother Delf is her husband. Jyna and Jote don't get along well."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Jyna and Delf have seven children. That might make Jote jealous. My brother loves his wife. He's devoted to her, and would do anything for her. Their third daughter and Mjrn are the best of friends. Delf is only about ten years younger than I am. Delf is only my half-brother, as I've said. He and I share the same mother. His father is from Tarva Village like Janzyn and his family. I think he was related to Janzyn's mother."

"Sylva must've liked Viera men from other villages. You said that the two other daughters she had, the ones she lost, were both only half-sisters to you and Jote."

"They were both from different fathers. Mjrn… I don't know about her. Mom never said who her father was. Jote and I are full-sisters, I know. I think Mjrn is too. My mother just wanted to have a bunch of kids. Finding a mate is not a problem for the leader of a Viera village. She attracted many males."

"Did that Janzyn jerk ever…?"

"No. If any woman repels him, it's the leader of a village. He is the man for the rest of the Viera women. Leaders get too much attention as it is."

"Myko is going to be the proud descendant of Viera leaders."

"Of course she is. I am the proud descendant of some great Viera leaders. My mother helped destroy the Reena-Kaana threat. My great-grandmother devised the idea of infecting young Viera women with rabbitpox so that they wouldn't die from it after having a child. That is kind of ironic. My mother died of something her own grandmother tried to prevent her from getting at a vulnerable time. She never managed to contract it until soon after Mjrn was born. Mjrn got it too, and she nearly died. Jote and I both were deliberately infected when we were young, as all young female Viera are now. They tried to infect our mother at that time, but she never got it."

"You'll be safe from that, then."

"Yes. And Myko will possibly have a natural immunity, being half Hume."

Balthier hugged Fran. Humes stared even more. Some woman made a comment about how disgraceful it was for a Hume to be more than just friends with a Viera. Fran looked at her, teeth bared. The woman just laughed at her.

"How can you live with yourself, Viera? You're going to outlive this guy, and so you're making sure part of him lives on, aren't you?" Another woman asked Fran.

"He belongs with other Humes, not with you! Go back to your own kind!"

Another Viera began to argue in Fran's defense. "Let them make their own decisions about who they should be with! Can't you see that my sister is bound to this Hume in a way nobody can tear apart?"

"Let's get back to the _Strahl_. This is going to get messy. Thank you, Miss Viera." Balthier said. The other Viera smiled.

"I cannot stand idly by while one of my own is being tormented. And especially one who is with child. I could not stay out of this. I will be fine."

"You defend her! You will suffer the consequences!" The first woman said, grabbing the other Viera's arm.

"Do what you will. I have done nothing. You do not understand Viera. You are fools."

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Fran roared. The Humes ran.

"Well, what do you know? Cowards, all of them. I help one of my own, and am helped in return. It's my turn to thank you, sister."

"Who are you? You didn't have to help us." Balthier said.

"I am known as Dani. I live under a similar situation. I've had several children with a Hume. I've gotten mocked and picked at many times. I can barely allow my daughter outside with Hume children. They notice Tree's white hair and know that she's part Viera. My son Star has the rabbit ears, and that gets him picked on. It isn't easy to live like I do, having to hear your children being ridiculed, and you being tortured for a choice. Be strong, as I have." The Viera replied, looking at Fran. She wasn't ignoring Balthier; she was trying to support Fran.

"Most Viera would give me problems too. You are very kind. Thank you." Fran said. Dani smiled.

"A Viera shouldn't be ridiculed for her choice of a mate. Humes are very interesting."

"It was kind of a one night stand thing. She lost her control over herself." Balthier explained.

"And you were happy to help, as I remember!" Fran added.

"Very happy."

"I see. Now, remember what I said and you'll be okay." Dani said. And then she left.

"There are still some decent people in the world after all. That Dani is one special Viera herself." Fran stated.

Mjrn loved being alone in the Wood sometimes, but other times she needed somebody else. Janzyn would often accompany her. She liked having him around, as long as he behaved himself.

"Hey Janzyn? Why is it that every time you meet a new girl, you ask her to be with you?" Mjrn asked.

"What do you mean?" Janzyn wondered.

"You know what I mean. I heard you ask those two Wood-warders if they'd spend the night with you! And that isn't the first time I've heard those words out of you!"

"Oh, that. It's just become my trademark greeting to women. I'm not serious. I mean, if they take me seriously and agree, that's quite welcome, but they don't have to take it seriously."

"Well, I don't like it. I like you, but I don't like how you're always asking for things I don't want to give right now. I'll tell you when I'm ready, and it will be special and satisfying when we're together in that way for the first time."

"If that's what you want…"

"It is what I want. I want you to stop asking me ridiculous questions, and asking me to be with you every two minutes, and harassing me about whether you think I need to have kids or not. I'm tired of it. I hate it! I love you, but I'm still a child. You are a full-grown Viera man, and I'm just an adolescent. I saved your sister's life, and you decide to never leave me alone afterwards."

"This is not a favour to you Mjrn. I'll stop, but I still owe you big for saving Lena. Even if Lena would've rather been eaten by the panthers, you still saved her and brought her home to me. And that means a lot, especially after losing Kaya and Zeya to big cats two years ago. Praise the mother some of my sisters are still alive!"

"Why does everyone in Tarva Village say 'Praise the mother' all the time?"

Janzyn laughed. "I don't know. We just love the Wood a lot. I suppose all Viera do. We just have to express it every chance we get."

"I think I'll start saying it. I like the sound of it, praise the mother. Jote is going to get ticked off the first time she hears those three words out of my mouth. She's always angry at something, but sometimes I like to provoke her."

"Mjrn, don't go out of your way to make your sister angry. She only hates you being with me because she cares about you. She's afraid I'm gonna hurt you or something. I won't hurt my Mjrn-chan. I'd never hurt my girlfriend."

Mjrn gasped. "Your… girlfriend?"

"Of course! What did you think you were to me? We're more than just friends, you know. We share more than mere friends would, and I one day hope that we'll be together in every sense of the word, except for marriage. I don't think I ever want to get married. You remind me of a young Viera who gave me everything a man could want. Her name was Tymzjna, Tana for short."

"Tymzjna? Viera don't usually have such long names."

"Tana was special. That was why she got such a long name. Her mother recognized that she was special. Her mother had given birth to three pure white daughters before she had Tana. Tana was different though. I've never seen another Viera like her. She had brown hair. Her father might have had some Hume ancestry, but I don't know. She swore it was natural. What I loved about my Tana, though, was the way she acted. Oh, she loved me. She wanted to marry me. We had twins together. Then, one day she up and left with her daughters and one of her sisters, Rjna. Tana was from Tarva Village too. She was the one who allowed me access for the first time so I could meet my sisters."

"Tana sounds nice. Whatever happened to her?"

"She was killed by big cats, like Kaya and Zeya. Her daughters are still alive. My granddaughter is named after her. Her name is Tymzjna Janet, and she's a half-Viera. One of Tana's daughters is her mother. The rest of her is something else. Something like some kind of elf. It's called a Rylian. I don't know anything really about them."

"I'm sorry about Tana. She sounds special."

"The traveling Viera Nokvarle? Have you heard of her?"

"The name does sound familiar from somewhere…"

"She and Tana share the same mother. They were only half-sisters, but they still got along quite well. I see Nokie once in a while. Nokie is quite unusual herself. She has black fur and hair, unlike most Viera. Extremely rare. One of her daughters has that too. They're the only two Viera I've ever seen like that. Possibly the only two Viera to have that mutation in existence right now. It has been recorded in the past, but Nokie and Char may just be the only two Viera right now to have that mutation."

"I'm sure other Viera give them grief about that. If one like that was born in our village, who knows what Jote would do to her!"

"Nokie has several children. Only Char has the mutation. The rest are white, like Viera are supposed to be. Nokie has borne me a daughter before. I like Nokie a lot. Her and her hyperactive partner Tali Harran."

"I think Jyna knows Tali."

Janzyn and Mjrn climbed a tree. It was night, and Mjrn liked to look at the stars. Mjrn had always felt that it was very romantic to look at the stars with the one you loved. Jote had said she had done it before, back before her boyfriend was killed by malboros. A Viera could only see the sky well from the top of a tree.

Janzyn and Mjrn sat on branches and looked at the sky. The little female Viera had done this many times, but Janzyn had not. Mjrn had to help him find a branch.

"Mjrn?" Janzyn asked his friend.

"Yeah?"

"I don't care what the other Viera say. I think you'll be a great mom."

"What have I said about that kind of comment?"

"I wasn't trying anything. I just think you'll be a great mother. You're a wonderful woman, and you do like kids, don't you?"

"I love kids. I used to help my niece Teri take care of her younger sisters. Teri and I are about the same age. My half-brother is a whole lot older than I am. Even more than Lena is to you. Delf is only ten years younger than Fran."

Janzyn laughed and leapt through a few trees. "Hey Mjrn? Want to race?"

"You cheated!"

Fran was disturbed. She was so tired of the Humes staring at her and asking rude questions. Vaan and Penelo were around to visit, thankfully. The Viera had somebody besides Balthier to talk to. She loved having her friends around. Vaan would ask inconsiderate questions, but he never meant it to be nasty. He was just curious about Viera.

"Fran, that is a really nice dress." Penelo said.

"I don't want to dress like this, but I have to." Fran complained.

"It is still a nice dress. I think it makes you look pretty. I mean, Viera are always pretty, but you look even better now."

"I look terrible. And it's still going to be a few months before I can dress like a normal Viera again."

"Myko will be pretty." Balthier remarked.

"Do you know that it's going to be a girl, or are you just hoping?" Vaan asked.

"It has to be a girl. We don't know what to do with a boy."

"Fran, you do look pretty. You're just moody." Penelo assured the Viera.

"Viera do not take compliments when they don't want to. I learned that from experience. I don't think she feels as beautiful as she is." Balthier warned Penelo.

"I am NOT pretty!" The Viera yelled.

"Sheesh. Fran, just relax. The blood pressure is still an issue. Calm yourself down."

"I am not pretty. I'm huge."

"That's just because you're pregnant. You're still pretty in our eyes. We're your friends, and we don't care what anyone else thinks."

"And I don't think it's more that Humes don't like you, it's that they don't understand Viera and they can't seem to find the right words. We understand Viera, somewhat. Not too much, but we do understand more than the average Hume. Most people still believe the story about the trees and…" Penelo began.

"That is pure MYTH." Fran interrupted.

"We know that, but everyone else doesn't unless they've had experience with Viera." Vaan stated.

"And I bet experience means that the Hume slept with the Viera. Is that what you're saying?"

"Sometimes. In your case that's what happened. Fran, look. We know that you're miserable, but it doesn't help to complain. You're usually the calm one. The misery will be worth it, and you'll have an adorable little daughter."

"I'm going to leave Myko with Jote."

"There you go. You've already named her. That means you are convinced that you're going to have a daughter."

"Viera usually do have daughters."

Mjrn was wrapping the bandage around Janzyn's leg. The male Viera had fallen out of a tree when they were playing earlier and had hurt himself. Mjrn was a bit worried about her friend. Janzyn loved the attention she was giving him.

"There. Now don't get up for a while. I'll help you up in a while. Just rest. I don't know how this happened. Viera don't usually fall." Mjrn said. Janzyn smiled at his friend.

"Mjrn, you are so nice." Janzyn stated. Mjrn crawled on top of Janzyn and began making out with him.

"Is this nicer?"

"It sure is."

Mjrn kissed Janzyn all over. She wanted so much to get it on with him, but she knew better. He would want it, but it wasn't the right thing to do. And they'd get in so much trouble if Mjrn got pregnant.

_Lousy breeding season, _Mjrn thought, _now I want Janzyn, but I can't. I just can't allow myself to do this._

Janzyn began feeling Mjrn up. The young Viera girl allowed him. She had to draw the line somewhere or feral madness would overtake even her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it just because of that. It had to stop, but not at the moment.

"You're a fine young Viera, and I adore you. C'mon. Lord Janzyn loves his Mjrn-chan. Let me prove it." Janzyn said.

"I can't."

Mjrn was resting in Janzyn's arms still. Janzyn wasn't hurt too bad by his fall. He took Mjrn and threw her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

"Janzyn, please don't! I mean it! I'm only a child!" Mjrn yelled.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want, kitten. You know me." Janzyn almost growled. He wasn't angry, just hyped. He took Mjrn's hand and had her feel how hard he was. He wanted her so badly.

"Please don't! Not right now, like this!"

"I already said I wasn't going to do anything you don't want. Just know that I want you."

Mjrn kicked Janzyn and managed to get him off of her. "Don't you EVER pin me like that again! I already said that I can't do this now! Try anything like that again, and I'll break your other leg!"

"It isn't broken, just sprained."

"Yeah. But I don't want you to get hurt worse, get my drift?"

"I'm sorry."

"And keep your hands to yourself. And don't ever grab my hands and make me touch…"

"I'm sorry. I wish you weren't in season right now."

"Then I would've ripped you apart. Viera are only this passionate while in season."

"I have a feeling that _you_ might be, young lady."

"We'll test that theory some other time. C'mon. I'll help you get up. Let's get you home. You need to rest, Jan."

**Vieraheart: And there ends Part II. (I know, not as long as part I, and you're cheering.) Next is the final part. Janzyn saves a few lives, and Lena drives Jote mad. Fran is the main focus of the next part. I know that was kind of suggestive, but that is half the fun, heh-heh. This IS kind of about how Viera reproduce, after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Eternal Question Part III

**Finally, the last part of my little epic. This takes place about six months after Mjrn and Janzyn's last little meeting. It is suggestive and even a little shocking (was Lena really hitting on Jote or not? That and more will be answered.). Lots of Viera love is involved, and Fran finally has Myko-chan.**

**By the way, Sylva is the only name I could think of for the mother of our favourite Viera. The name "Sylva" comes from the word sylvan, which means forested. I felt she needed a name, at least in this. And if you're wondering, I did get the phrase "Praise the mother" off of the Ant Bully. It just sounds kind of a Viera thing to say, implying the Wood is the "mother".**

**There is kind of a very naughty scene involving Mjrn-chan and Lord Janzyn, so please skip the paragraph after Jote runs upstairs in Janzyn's house (The paragraph beginning with "Jote's ears twitched, as the Viera was uneasy.") if you don't like that kind of thing. I personally do, and I know some people do, and if I kind of feel I'm asking for a flame, although I'm telling you all, DO NOT DO THAT! FORGIVE A FIRST-TIME WRITER! Save flames for Lisaviera's upcoming "Fran goes on Jerry Springer"! Just kidding (about flaming her I mean. She really is writing that story). Don't anyone dare to flame me or my sister.**

**I want to know if somebody is reading this, even though I'm writing this for my own amusement too! Plus the fact that my bizarre sister has the insane (at least to me) idea that all Viera are lesbians! (Maybe Lena is.) That really gets annoying. REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES! **

Fran was desperate. "C'mon! We need to get to the Wood as soon as possible! If Myko is born outside of the Wood, Jote will not take her!" The pregnant Viera cried. She was due any day now, and flying to the Wood was the only option. The other Viera would not like her being around, but the Wood was calling her. Not to mention the fact that the Viera couldn't take care of her child.

Balthier tried to calm his friend down. Fran had been like this for a few days, and it was understandable. The Viera was in the last days of an extremely difficult pregnancy. Viera had it hard enough. Being out of the Wood and expecting a child… that was a real nightmare. Humes just didn't understand Viera. Even half of the Hume doctors believed that Viera were born from the Wood, not from other Viera. And Fran had it even worse: her child was going to be a half-Hume/half-Viera hybrid.

"Is she alright?" Penelo asked, very worried.

"The baby isn't coming, is it?" Vaan asked, equally concerned.

"No. Fran is just longing for the Wood. She once told me that almost all Viera go out into the Wood to bear their children. And Viera who have left can get really worked up if they can't get into the Wood." Balthier explained. Fran was sitting on the floor of the _Strahl_, really upset.

"I need the Wood. I remember how my mother would run off into the Wood, leaving me with her advisors. A Viera with no experience with men is not allowed to be with a female while she's giving birth. It's an ancient custom. Jote would go with Mom to help if needed, but I was never allowed to, as I was still a virgin up until soon after Mom died. The first person I slept with was just another male Hume who was invading the Wood, and I would rather forget about it." Fran whined. She seemed to be in pain.

"We're going to fly you to the Golmore Jungle. Don't worry. Myko will be born in the Wood."

"I have never seen her so upset." Queen Ashe stated. She was with them too. Basch was as well.

"Viera have harder times than Humes. A lot of Viera have died giving birth." Fran whispered. She had suddenly lost her voice.

The Viera were uneasy. Hala had given birth to a daughter two days ago, and two more little Viera had been born recently. Jote had finally told the other Viera that Fran was going to have a child, and tension was in the air. The Viera were not told that the child would be only half-Viera. Jote knew better than to say anything. Mjrn had been restless lately. Jote could not figure out why. She had been staying home for about a month, not escaping to see Janzyn.

"Mjrn, are you okay? You are acting strange. I listened to the Wood, and to my great relief, my fears for you were not true." Jote asked her sister.

"You thought I was pregnant, didn't you?! I told you, I haven't even slept with anyone yet! Don't you trust me?!" Mjrn screeched.

"I'm sorry, sister. Fran was kind of similar when she was about your age. When I was your age, I am sorry to say, I was already messing with the males."

"Jote, just trust me. I just feel… tense. Very tense."

"Do what you must. Just don't make the Wood angry at you."

"Are you still that angry at dumb ol' Lena? She wasn't hitting on you!"

"I still don't like her or her brother! Are you hung up over Janzyn still? I told you, he's fine! He just sprained his ankle, didn't he? Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes. And I love Janzyn. He isn't like any of the other males, praise the mother."

"Considering that Delf thought that a lit candle was a magic fire sword! And Gura wanted to commit to me. We were going to have children, Gura and I. And then the malboros got him."

"Jote, I think Janzyn is my Gura. I'm not going to wait any longer. Next time I see him, it's all or nothing! I'm going to make it with him if it kills us both!"

"Mjrn, no! You're still too young! I don't want you to make the Wood angry at you! She favours you."

"It isn't as though I'm going to have kids with him yet. I know the law, okay? I'm not going to be breaking any rules! You never broke any rules either. The Wood just chose you to be the one who takes care of our sister's baby. She knew that Fran cannot take care of her child, so she chose one who could! She doesn't give you a child so you will pay attention to Fran's daughter instead of all your attention being on your own! I don't know why she allowed Fran to conceive a baby, but that's what happened and you have to accept it! The Wood plans it all out years before something happens, the other Viera tell me." Mjrn explained. Jote nodded. The young Viera was right. She had to learn how to be a mother fast.

Balthier helped Fran out of the _Strahl_ at the entrance to Golmore Jungle. Their friends were with them. Fran had agreed to allow it. She needed the Wood and she might need help. Nobody wanted to see the Viera die.

Fran felt much calmer in the Wood. And then suddenly she began looking around. She got down on the ground and began crying out. She seemed so fine seconds before! Just her being in the Wood may have triggered it.  
"This time I think she is in labour. C'mon! We have to find shelter!" Balthier yelled. He gently picked up Fran and the group looked for shelter.

There was an abandoned-looking shack that was around. Balthier went inside and laid Fran down. The Viera was in a lot of pain, naturally, but she had some time to wait before she'd have her child. A few hours, probably.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice. Lord Janzyn and Lena walked into the shack.

"Please let her stay here! She needs shelter!" Vaan pleaded.

"This is MY home, and I don't owe your friend any favours." Janzyn growled.

"No, but you owe me one!" Another voice replied. Mjrn was behind Penelo.

"Oh. Mjrn-chan, you know this Viera?" Janzyn asked.

"Know her? She's my older sister!"

"Very well. Keep her in here."

"Thank you Mjrn." Fran said in between whimpers.

"Okay, now men and Mjrn out! That is the law of the Viera. No Viera virgins, and no men present during a birth!" Lena ordered.

"What about me?" Penelo asked.

"You and the other woman? You are fine. There is no law about Hume women. And I need some helpers. Janzyn? You leave too. No men and especially no _perverts_! Now, other woman? I need towels. Janzyn has a bunch in the closet. He bought a bunch of novelty towels with offensive sayings written all over them from that Nokvarle chick who sells all kinds of crud to us."

"Hey! Not my towels!" Janzyn protested.

"Other woman? Do you even realize who you are talking to?" Ashe complained.

"Someone who is capable of getting towels." Lena stated simply.

"You Viera have no respect for Dalmascan royalty!"

"I'm sorry, but get me the towels, your majesty."

Mjrn was whispering stuff to Janzyn. Balthier, Basch, and Vaan had to have Lena throw them outside and place a barrier over the place to keep them out. Mjrn and Janzyn walked upstairs, hand in hand.

"Come on Fran, push." Penelo was saying.

"I can't believe I'm watching this." Ashe whined. "Therapy, here I come."

"Ashe, just be quiet for once."

"I am the queen!"

"Don't make this harder on Fran than it already is."

"Well, it looks like we've got a rabbit-eared child. C'mon Fran, keep it up. You're doing great." Lena said.

Vaan, Basch, and Balthier were still waiting outside. Jote arrived at Janzyn's home. The Wood had told her to go there.

"Jote, can we come in with you? You can get past the barrier. Lena isn't letting us in." Vaan asked.

"I don't like the three of you, but come on. I'm kind of in a hurry."

Balthier and Vaan rushed in. Basch decided to stay back and guard in case coeurls or something attacked. Lena didn't notice Jote at first. Balthier rushed to help Fran. The Viera was in so much pain she barely noticed him.

"Fran, one more push should do it, okay?" Lena was saying. Then she noticed the men and Jote. "What? Again? Why you… oh, hey Jote."

"Is Mjrn here?"

"Janzyn and she went upstairs together."

Jote's ears twitched, as the Viera was uneasy. She ran upstairs. Mjrn was naked in bed with Janzyn, and it was obvious they hadn't just started. Janzyn was throwing himself in and out of Mjrn madly. The young Viera was just about screaming in pleasure. Jote remembered the time Fran had intruded on her and Gura, and ran back downstairs, sickened at what she had just seen.

"I don't see why she's so shocked. Mjrn, this was worth the wait." Janzyn said.

"I can't see why I waited so long for this!" Mjrn moaned in ecstasy.

"I told you you'd like it!"

At that moment, Fran gave birth.

"What do you have, Fran? All I know is that it has Viera ears." Vaan asked.

"It's a girl." Jote said. "The Wood told me months ago."

Lena looked the little one over. "Yeah. It's female alright."

"She looks like a Viera to me." Fran said. She was exhausted from the physical strain of the last few hours, but that was to be expected.

"Well, not the eyes or the feet. Those are not Viera feet, and she has blue eyes." Jote said.

"Humes are born with blue eyes." Penelo explained.

"Viera eyes never change." Jote argued. "And they're supposed to be red."

"Kira has silver eyes." Lena stated.

"Kira is blind. We know her well. She was born to our tribe, after all."

"Where are Janzyn and Mjrn?" Vaan asked.

"They're upstairs, but don't even think about going up there. I made that mistake a few minutes ago." Jote told him.

"Of course. My stupid brother and his need for continual love. I'm surprised Mjrn didn't do this before with him." Lena remarked.

"She told me she was going to, even though I told her not to. She isn't supposed to have kids for at least another six months."

"She's lucky she can. And I think they're just doing this for fun. Do you amuse yourself in that way, Jote?"

"The Wood favours her. And don't start that up again, Miss Lena. I really loathe you."

"So… what are you going to call your daughter?" Penelo asked.

"Myko." Fran replied.

"The name of the legendary Viera who saved our race?" Jote wondered. "I like that. I thought for sure you'd go with Sylva, and that made me kind of uneasy. Our mother would've never wanted a half-Viera named after her!"

"Jnzn will be amused." Lena said.

"Jnzn?" Balthier asked.

"That's Jan's real name, _Ffamran_." Fran replied.

"Don't call me that anymore."

"Leave her alone. She's not able to move, she's still in a lot of pain, and she's exhausted. It does look like she'll recover though. My mother died having Jnzn. We used to lose a lot of Viera that way. Doesn't happen too much anymore, but it does happen." Lena snapped.

"Give me my Myko!" Fran roared.

"Calm yourself down before you hurt yourself! I don't want to see you get yourself injured! Right now, an injury could be fatal."

"I want to hold my daughter NOW!"

"Fine, just don't kill yourself trying to take her from me!" Lena handed Myko to Fran.

"Cute!" Janzyn said, coming downstairs.

"Myko reminds me of Mjrn when she was newborn." Jote said. "And Jan, you had better have made my sister happy. If you disappointed her…"

"Don't worry Jote. Lord Janzyn, King of the Jungle, does not disappoint, praise the mother!" Mjrn called out, still at the top of the stairs.

"You sound very pleased. Is he really that impressive?"

"He sure is. In more than one way, if you know what I mean."

"Mjrn, enough. Look at your niece. She's so cute!" Janzyn insisted.

"I hope somebody doesn't want one of her own so soon." Jote hissed.

"Fran looks like she's in a lot of pain." Mjrn stated.

"Don't you change the subject when I'm talking to you about something serious!"

"It hurt, Mjrn. Every part was miserable. A year and a half of misery. You do not want to do that when you are still so young." Fran stated.

"Mom seemed to like doing that. And Janzyn made me so happy today. Mom was young when she had Jote." Mjrn whined.

"She never had as hard a time, supposedly. Sylva was one powerful Viera. She didn't even have morning sickness issues. I was fortunate enough to meet Sylva once. She was carrying one of the daughters she lost then, and I asked her if she wanted any potions." Lena said.

"Too bad Mom's good points don't seem to be genetic!" Fran snapped.

"No, but if one is trained like her and is as strong…" Jote remarked.

"We know that Mjrn and Delf and I are never going to be anything like her. You are just like her, Jote. And you will care for Myko like she was your own, or else you shall suffer the consequences. The Wood favours you. You will eventually have little Viera of your own. I know it. You are just like our mother. She was determined to have a bunch of kids. And she didn't give up on that even after she lost two daughters. Despite her age, she probably would've had more if rabbitpox hadn't claimed her."

"You weren't even with her when she died! You were off fooling around somewhere in the Wood, probably doing something unspeakable with someone we'd rather not remember! Mother, of course, said that she was sure that you were just so upset that you didn't want to see her like that, and were just dealing with your grief in a different way! I knew you too well though! You checked on Mjrn, and then went off ever-so-happily to do something bad!"

"I was dealing with my grief. Mother was right. Mom was always right."

"I wish I could remember her. I know her voice, because the Life Tree uses it, but she died when I was so little." Mjrn added.

"Mom always wanted to hold you. Every day she'd ask for us to bring you to her. And we would. I would often stay with you while you were sick. We thought you were going to die too."

Ashe was getting upset. Did those Viera never shut up? This was getting simply ridiculous. She wanted to get out of the Wood and get home. She had spent the last few hours watching a Viera have a child, and now she probably needed therapy. She didn't want to yell, but she was getting restless. Didn't anybody else have something to do? Lena definitely had to clean up a bunch of Viera blood. Basch was standing off to a side. He hadn't said much. He was letting the Viera have their time. And nobody could get a word in edgewise while Vaan and Penelo were taking every break in the conversation to add their own input!

"Can we leave?" Ashe asked.

"I think that would be best. I know Fran needs to recover, and that will be hard enough as it is. She needs to rest." Lena said. Ashe and Basch left together. They had called for a transport to pick them up outside of the Wood. They could handle the local beasts.

"I need to communicate with the Life Tree. I think I'll take Myko with me. The Wood speaks to a Viera from the day they are born, and she needs to hear the voice of the Wood. Learn to recognize it." Jote said.

"Let's not be stupid. Fran, trust me, she just wants to start corrupting Myko right away. I know what is going to happen. As soon as that kid is old enough to walk, she's going to be trained. And if she starts exhibiting behaviours anything like that of a Hume, I know one half-Viera kid who is going to have her Hume half purged! She's going to start despising Humes. I know it." Mjrn explained.

"And if you try to teach her any behaviours that will make the other Viera suspect that she has Hume ancestry, Mjrn, you will not believe what I will do to you. You'll wish you had left for good when I get through with you!"

"Myko should be proud of who she is!"

"She will be proud. A proud Viera of the Wood, just like the rest of us."

"That's just perfect. Myko is going to turn into a miniature Jote. As if one of you wasn't enough."

"I do not think you can change who Myko is. A Viera has the personality she is born with, and only she can decide who she is." Lena stated. Jote casually walked over to her and shoved her down. Janzyn looked ready to kill her. Nobody hurt his sisters and got away with it!

"Restrain yourself. She's waiting for you to react so she can blame something else on you." Mjrn whispered.

"I will hand over Myko if you bring her back to me later. I will stay in the village for a while, if it is alright with you." Fran said.

"You know it isn't. I don't care if I ever see you again. But that will not stop you, will it?" Jote asked.

"Not a chance."

Fran had to have Mjrn and Janzyn help her get to Eruyt Village. She was not able to move very well, and Jote said it would be best if she was being carried in by a male Viera, who would be assumed to be Myko's father. Mjrn protested, but even she knew it was for the best. Who knew what the common Viera would do if they knew the first child born to one of Sylva's daughters was a half-Hume/half-Viera hybrid? The advisors knew, but Jote had told them to keep it a secret. Vaan and Penelo left too.

Janzyn carried Fran into Mjrn's home. It used to be Sylva's home and when they were young; all three of the girls and their brother Delf would live there. Jote was rarely ever home, and Delf had gotten married and left to live in his wife's village. Mjrn was usually the only one who could ever be found at home except on rare occasions.

Jote had taken Myko to the Life Tree as soon as Fran had fed her. Holding a little Viera in her arms made Jote feel a little bit better that she'd have to wait at least another six months to attempt to have a child of her own. The half-Viera would never be a suitable leader, but Sylva's blood flowed in her veins too, and that made her special. Sylva was very special herself. When she died, none of the Viera were ever the same. Some of the healers still felt the need to apologize for not being able to save her, even though they knew it wasn't their fault. It was the will of the Wood that Sylva had been taken. She was getting old anyhow. She had given birth to six Viera children, even though only four had lived. Sylva had served the Wood well, and the Viera loved her. Jote felt a little jealous. The Viera would certainly never love her in the same way as they had loved her mother!

The legendary Myko, the Viera who supposedly led the Viera into the Wood, had only managed to give birth to a single child, and she was the ancestor of Sylva. That was one of the reasons Sylva was so respected. She was also an exceptional leader. Sylva lived up to the expectations of a descendant of Myko the Great. It was only right that one of Sylva's descendants carried Myko's name.

And that also meant that Sylva needed a namesake too! And it could only be one that would be the future leader of Eruyt Village! Anything less would dishonour Sylva's legacy! Jote _had_ to have a daughter of her own!

Jote looked at the baby in her arms. Myko was cute, for a half-Hume. And the Viera wouldn't have any reason to suspect that she wasn't one of them. The blue eyes were different, but they didn't give the fact that Myko was part Hume away. She was so tiny, smaller than even a pureblood Viera child. Jote had never felt the kinds of feelings she was feeling about Fran's newborn daughter.

Jote found the Life Tree and sat down in front of it. She had to be very careful with the little Viera in her arms, so she couldn't climb the tree like she often did or anything.

I have brought the child for the Wood to speak to. Jote told the Life Tree.

The Wood speaks to a Viera from the moment she enters the world. Myko can hear the voice of the Wood. She has been hearing it since the moment she was born. The Wood cares for all her Viera. 

"Yes, she does know the voice of the Mother. Jote, you are very good. A Viera needs to find her family's Life Tree when she bears a daughter, and as Fran cannot hear the voice of the Wood, you have to take her child to it instead.." Said a familiar voice. Lena had followed Jote out to the Life Tree. Lena's Life Tree was far away, near Tarva Village, but Lena evidently could hear Jote's Life Tree too.

"What in the Wood do you want?" Jote snapped.

"I want to see you. You are pretty. So very pretty. I'm pretty too, but I'm alone. Male Viera are always getting to screw you. Jnzn told me that if you weren't a village leader, he'd be trying to get you into bed too. I want males."

"Mjrn slept with Janzyn. Ask her to help you. I bet she had fun with him."

"Jnzn said that she was as wonderful as he expected. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He is an expert, my brother is."

"I know what went on. I saw it. Don't remind me."

"Gura and Jnzn were very similar."

"You knew of my Gura?"

"He was my cousin. He loved you so much. He wanted to get you pregnant. That wasn't his only desire, but it was a main one."

Jote, take care of this little one like a young Viera deserves, and the Wood will make you fertile. The Life Tree said.

Yes. Myko will be well taken care of. She'll have everything a little Viera could want. 

"The Mother is all-knowing." Lena said. Jote really loathed her. How could she ask such questions, say such offensive things? No wonder the Wood had made her barren. She was a vile little Viera.

Lena approached Jote, knowing full well she was harmless while she was holding the baby. The barren Viera began kissing the other. Jote wanted to kill her. Lena really was a bad Viera!

"I can't believe you! Go home!"

"My cousin told me to give you that." Lena whispered. She left.

The other Viera were impressed with Myko too. Jote had brought her back after her disturbing experience with Lena. Only the advisors knew that she was half-Hume, and Balthier was told to keep quiet about the girl being his daughter. Janzyn was going to be recognized as Myko's father to the common Viera. That kind of made Mjrn a bit miffed. It would be seen as extremely wrong for her to be with Janzyn now, even though Janzyn had been with several sets of sisters. And Fran hadn't even been with Janzyn, but Mjrn, however, had! She loved him even!

Mjrn had to make a stand. "Janzyn is NOT Myko's father!" She announced. Jote ran at her and tried to grab her. She dodged. "I do not know who her father is, as Janzyn is the only male Viera besides my brother I know, but I know she was not with him!"

Jote backed off. She had really thought that her littlest sister was going to reveal the truth to the Viera at large. "It is the truth. Janzyn has not touched Fran."

Another Viera asked who the father was. Mjrn stuck to her lie. Jote, who usually would set things straight, lied as well. Balthier was kind of upset at the Viera. He was ready to accept being harassed for giving Fran a hybrid child, but to not even be acknowledged as that child's father? Myko Lapin Bunansa was his daughter too! And if he was not to be known, neither was Myko's lovely full name. The girl had been given a wonderful name, and she was simply to be known by her first, and never know that she even had more to it? Unacceptable.

"No. This is for her future. They mustn't know that she isn't all Viera." Fran told her friend when he opened his mouth to say something that would protest Jote's decision.

"Even if it means that she doesn't know?" Balthier asked.

"Mjrn will make sure she knows. She will not allow Jote to keep Myko from ever knowing that she's part Hume, and that we adore her."

"Mjrn will not have anything to say about it. Jote dominates." Janzyn said.

"Delf and Jyna will show up soon. Hala was sent to bring them to see Myko." Rael announced.

"Jyna… I hope she remembers what I told her last time!" Jote yelled.

"You mean about how she should go jump in a lake; or about how if she ever contradicts your orders while in your village again, you'll rip her lungs out?" Mjrn asked with a stupid look on her face. She thought that Jyna and Jote fighting was funny, as long as they didn't want to kill each other.

"Both."

"I'm sure Jyna remembers."

"She needs to learn that different villages and tribes have different laws. If she contradicts me again, sister-in-law or not, I'll tear her to pieces. And you know I'll do it too! I've killed a Viera from another village before! Remember Elva? She thought she could come in and establish dominance over me, and I killed her."

"Elva was not related. She just felt like coming in and causing an issue. And she was single and childless. Delf will defend his wife, and Jyna has young children. Her youngest daughter and her son are still small. You can't leave those kids without their mother. And we never know when Jyna is pregnant until she has another child, we see Delf so rarely. You can't kill Teri's mom!"

"Mjrn, I won't do anything as long as she doesn't try to contradict a direct order."

Delf and Jyna came as soon as they could. They brought along Teri and their two youngest children. Delf had brought gifts for his sister and niece. Fran was happy to see her half-brother. Delf and Fran had always gotten along very well. It was Jote that he did not like. And she didn't like him either.

Delf had been young when he ran off with Jyna. Jyna and Fran were roughly the same age. Delf had found her during a breeding season and they had a daughter before Jyna was legally old enough. Jote was very upset, and the leader of Jyna's home village was also angry. The two tribal leaders got together and decided that Delf and Jyna had to get married. And Delf felt betrayed by his sister and chose to live in Arlisa Village with his wife and kid. The two had six more children, and they were so happy together. Their oldest daughter was the top advisor to the leader of Arlisa Village and a powerful wood-warder.

"She looks sort of like Toni when she was first born." Jyna said, holding Myko. Toni was her second oldest daughter.

"Well, I always thought that Toni and Mjrn were very similar in appearance, even though Mjrn and I only shared our mother. There is still a little bit of family resemblance. I personally think that Myko here looks sort of like Mjrn." Delf added. Jote was still edgy about Lena's actions toward her earlier. First the barren Viera said that she was looking for men, and then she had the nerve to kiss her! Just because she was related to Gura didn't mean the woman was to be trusted, and Jote hated her so much. Lena was probably just mocking her, since she couldn't do anything while holding Myko.

"Hey Princess! Why the long face?" Jyna asked Jote. She had always been polite, even though she knew Jote didn't like her.

"Get away, Jyna." Jote hissed.

"Don't start a fight. We already know how you hate Jyna, but still, just leave her alone." Delf snapped.

"I think Janzyn's sister wants to force herself on me."

"Lena? She knows how you feel about her! And she doesn't really care for you either. Not to mention that Lena isn't like that. She likes guys." Janzyn said. He had met Delf once before. The two got along okay.

"Mjrn told me that you and her…" Teri began saying to Janzyn. Jyna clapped her hand over her daughter's mouth before the young Viera could finish.

"Janzyn, don't tell Teri anything! If you and Mjrn were together, that's your business, but if you tell my daughter all kinds of things, I'll have to hurt you!" Jyna growled, "I've heard of you, Lord Janzyn! You took Dory's innocence! Dory is my sister, and she has your daughter, and the other villagers give her problems! Once, one of the villagers tried to kill my sister's baby. The leader was able to stop her, but it was still terrifying."

"Mom, I just want to know what it was like, from the male's point of view. I already heard Mjrn's side of the story, and I liked it. I want to hear how it was for the guy." Teri protested.

"I'd be delighted to tell you…" Janzyn began.

"Do it and I WILL kill you, Janzyn! And I might just kill Jyna, just because I hate her. And Lena too." Jote snarled.

"Somebody has sand…" Delf began.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll kill you too!"

"Sheesh. What is your problem, Jote? Did somebody do something to you?" Jyna asked. "You're my sister-in-law, but I feel as though we're related by blood. You can tell Jyna-chan all about it."

"Forget it."

"Are you in heat or something?" Janzyn asked.

"I said to forget it. And NO! It is not the breeding season, and I only come in season during that time. I feel upset about something your vile sister Lena did, and that's all I'm telling you."

"Lena did something? You said you _think_ she wants to force herself on you, but she actually did something? Did she hurt you?"

"I will say nothing more! Forget it, or I will get angry."

"And she's really scary when she's angry. Trust me." Delf told Janzyn.

"It wasn't my entire fault she got all angry at us, Delf. It was your's too." Jyna said.

"All that aside, Myko is beautiful, and we love her."

Fran walked over and whispered something to Jote. The older Viera nodded and took Myko from Jyna. She placed the Viera child in her mother's arms and Fran left their sight.

"Feeding time?" Janzyn asked with a sly look.

"Don't go NEAR her!" Jote roared.

Fran had never felt the way she felt now. She loved her little daughter, and she was just happy with the world in general. Myko was asleep in her arms. Fran fed her, and she fell asleep almost immediately. Mjrn was talking to Balthier nearby. Fran didn't want to know what her sister was saying, knowing exactly what was going on. Janzyn wasn't around, luckily. He was such a pervert… he'd probably try to watch her nurse her daughter. Fran had made everyone leave both times she had done it.

Mjrn happily walked over to her sister and sat down next to her.

"How you holding up, Fran?" Mjrn asked.

"I'm tired and sore." Fran responded in almost a whisper.

"Yeah. Lena said you probably would be for a few weeks."

"It was definitely worth it. Just talk quietly. I finally got her to sleep."

"She's so cute. I want to have a cute baby of my own."

"Mjrn, you are too young. Don't try to grow up too fast. A child is a huge responsibility. Jote is the only one of us girls who can care for a child. Delf made a mistake, and he paid dearly for it. Jyna is only two weeks older than I am, you know. You aren't ready to be a mother."

"Neither are you and you have Myko-chan. Jote says that the Wood wants her to take good care of Myko. It's the only way she's ever going to be able to have kids."

"Isn't she barren like Lena?"

"No. In a few years, she can try to have kids again. However, I'm free to do what I wish."

"And you showed it. Jote told me what she saw. Did you have fun?"

"Did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The night you conceived Myko-chan. Did you have fun with that _Hume_?"

"I did. Did you have fun with Jan?"

"If he has any redeeming qualities, one of them has to be that he's good in bed. I don't know anybody else like I know Janzyn, but I know he's good."

"I'm sure he is. You just don't go overboard."

"I won't. I just needed it. Now I can help when Jote finally has a child! Someday, I might have a kid, but not until I'm old enough."

Balthier was listening to the two Viera sisters talk. Myko would be very happy living with Mjrn, he was sure of it. Mjrn was just a fun Viera kid to be around sometimes. Mjrn knew how to handle little kids. She and Teri just about raised one of Delf's other daughters, they played with her so much. Fran noticed her friend and motioned for him to come over and sit with the three of them. She would've called for him, but she was very worried about waking Myko up.

"Mjrn was just telling me how happy she was that if you ever had another child, she'd get to watch." Balthier said. Fran rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to be reasonable. She was tired and was being careful not to wake up the little Viera sleeping in her arms.

"Let's not talk about having another child. This one nearly killed me."

"Lena said that you should be fine." Mjrn whispered.

"There's something about that Lena I don't trust."

"I don't see anything wrong with her."

Jote walked in to see Myko. She was going out of her way to make Fran feel bad. She heard Mjrn's comment about Lena. "Don't remind me of Lena. I was talking to Rael a while ago, before Delf showed up. Lena is psychotic. She's from the same village as those five killer Viera we always hear about. Lena has done some pretty vile acts herself. Besides kissing me, I mean." She stated.

Mjrn roared with laughter. Myko stirred. Fran got really upset at her younger sister. The baby began to cry.

"Now look what you did, Mjrn. You woke the baby up! You have to learn to be quieter!" Jote scolded. She grabbed Myko from Fran and began trying to quiet her. Fran was too weak to do much besides ask for her child back. Jote wouldn't give Myko back to her mother.

"Jote, don't make me…" Balthier began.

"Lay one hand on me, and I'll have you stuffed and mounted." Jote hissed.

"She will do it too! Trust me. She killed another Viera once." Mjrn added.

"Just give me my daughter." Fran whined. Jote smirked at her. She was deliberately being cruel. She had never been like that before. She was cold, but she was never so heartless. What had happened to her? Had Lena's actions traumatized her that much?

"See, Myko doesn't have the black tips on her ears like her mother. She's like Jote. Pure white fur. We see that as a blessing." Delf was saying to Balthier later.

"And you see candles as fire swords. Myko's fur isn't the only thing that makes her special. _Everything_ about her is special." Balthier said.

"Fran told you about the candle. Look, I was a kid then! I realized it was a candle once I tasted it."

"TASTED it?!"

"I said 'Lookit! I've got a fire sword!' and then Jote says 'Delf, you moron! It's a lit candle!', so I tasted it, and sure enough, it was wax."

"How do you feel about Myko?"

"She's cute. I love my sister. And I love Myko-chan. I don't feel the same thing for her as I feel for my daughters, but I do love her. I hope Jote treats the little thing like a Viera deserves!"

"What did you bring my Fran?"

"It was for Myko. I don't know what Fran likes anymore. It was a locket. Jyna bought it off of a Moogle. We just need to find a picture of Fran and you for Myko to put in it. I hope she doesn't hate you two for leaving her."

"Mjrn will try to make her understand once she's old enough. She promised."

"How can Fran deal with giving her up so soon? She just had that baby. How can she give her up?"

"She has to. We can't take care of her. There is a bounty on both of our heads, and we can't pull a child into all that. Suppose something happened to us? Myko should be able to live without those kinds of problems. She should live with Viera. Viera live simple lives and that will make Myko happy."

"Freedom is in Myko's blood. She will want it, as her mother did. She's Fran's daughter, and she'll want freedom too. Nobody will be able to stop her. Even she won't be able to stop herself, and thus she'll be exiled too. Perhaps it is for the best though. Myko will not be happy living a simple life. She'll need her own freedom. Possibly even in the sky, like her parents."

A young female Viera was listening, and decided now was a good time to speak. "Freedom is not for the best! Viera must live for the Wood! My mother tells me so all the time!"

"Who are you? You don't know what you are talking about, little one." Delf said.

"Rael is my mother. I am Dana. And I do know what I'm talking about! Jote says that Viera who leave the Wood are Viera no longer!"

"We've all heard my sister, but you don't know what you're talking about."

"Myko is a Viera, so she must live in the Wood, with Viera. Anything else is hideous and wrong! My mother says that Jote has been waiting for this child to be born for a long time. And Myko cannot leave the Wood! She's probably going to be our leader someday! I know I'd like to see her be the leader. Jote is evil. I don't care what my mother says about her. I've seen how she treats everyone!"

"Jote is not evil, she's just high-strung, and she kind of has to be. The leader of a Viera village has a lot of responsibilities. And those can be quite stressful. The leader of Arlisa Village is similar in behaviour. She's even worse, in fact. I really can't stand Tyra. She's one nasty old Viera. I know half the Viera in Arlisa Village can't wait until she's dead. My eldest daughter is her top advisor, but Tyra has daughters, so my daughter won't take over from her. Tyra is ancient, so I don't think we have to listen to her much longer. Jote will likely be around for a long time still. Learn to deal with her."

"You only stand up for her because she is your sister!"

"She despises me. I stand up for her because she is my sister, yes, but she's also a good leader. You're young, and you'll understand someday."

"Mom and Neve sometimes call her 'Queen Jote' behind her back."

"You two can continue this conversation. I'm going to see if Jote brought Myko back yet. Fran got very upset that Jote took Myko off into the Wood despite what she said. Fran is still too weak to do anything about it, and Jote takes advantage of that." Balthier said.

"Why does that Hume care so much about a child that isn't even his? And a Viera child at that!" Dana asked. Rael wasn't even allowed to tell her own daughter about Myko's father.

"Some things are better left unknown. Fran is my friend, and I care about her. She does not deserve this kind of treatment." Balthier told the little Viera. Dana made a noise that sounded rather like an angry hiss.

"I was asking Delf, you Hume! My mother says I should never talk to a Hume!"

Jote was running through the Wood with Myko in her arms again. This time she wasn't taking the girl to the Life Tree, she was trying to find a quiet spot to reflect. Myko was her ticket to little Viera of her own, and she had to take care of her right. She HAD to!

Lena had seen Jote running past Janzyn's home. She decided to go after her. Lena liked Jote and was very interested in her. Jote had more than the leadership of a village going on in her life, and Lena was very fascinated with whatever it was. Plus, Lena wanted to see Myko every chance she got. Lena was barren, after all, and was interested in children. Lena had helped deliver Myko and so she felt a special connection with the little half-Viera.

Jote had stopped running and decided to sit under a rather large tree. She just sat there and looked Myko over. The child looked just like a blue-eyed Viera! The feet were the only other indication that the girl was not a pureblood Viera, and it wasn't _proof_. There wasn't much more Jote could've hoped for! Her niece wasn't going to have as many issues as she had worried she'd have if she had anything that clearly wasn't Vieran.

"She is beautiful." Lena said, approaching Jote. Jote put Myko down on the ground and jumped Lena. She pinned the other Viera down and sat on her, furious.

"What was that about? Get off of me!" Lena cried.

"You appear every time I come out of the village, like your brother used to chase my sister! You're stalking me, you vile little Viera! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your stupid head off!" Jote roared.

"I'll give you reasons why you should! I would rather die! I'm barren, so I'm useless. I can't bring more Viera into the world, so I am not good for anything."

"I have another idea, then. You want to die so badly? I won't kill you then! I'll let you live in torture. You want to die, go kill yourself."

"Jnzn likes me. And I live to keep him company. I won't kill myself until he decides he doesn't want me around anymore."

"You contradict yourself. I feel internal conflict. You don't want to live, but you don't want to leave Janzyn alone. And you know very well that he prefers being called Janzyn to Jnzn"

"Two of our sisters were murdered by panthers. I can't leave Jnzn with only Mona and Tarj. Mona's pet miniature coeurl will torment him to no end if Mona moves in with him. Whiskers hates my brother."

"You make no sense."

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you promise to leave me and Myko alone! No more stalking! Tell your brother that goes for him too!"

"Okay."

Jote got up off of Lena. Lena decided to turn the tables on Jote and immediately jumped on her and pinned _her_ down.

"You like this?" Lena asked, a fierce look on her face.

"I'm going to hurt you, Lena! Worse yet, I'm going to tell the leader of Tarva. I know Kara quite well! You'll suffer severe consequences!" Jote screamed.

"That doesn't matter to me." Lena said. She began kissing Jote again.

"What the heck do you think you are doing? Is there something SEVERELY wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I think my cousin's spirit possesses me sometimes! He loved you so much."

"Lena of Tarva Village, you know exactly what you are doing and you have no excuse!"

"You're right about me knowing what I'm doing."

Jote kicked Lena hard. She managed to get Lena off of her. Then she threw Lena into a tree.

"Don't EVER touch me again!" Jote screeched. Myko began crying. Jote picked her up again. "Don't worry Myko. Bad ol' Lena isn't going to hurt us again, I promise. If she does, I'll kill her. Don't cry. Please don't cry anymore, little Viera."

Two months later, Balthier and Fran decided it was time to leave. Fran didn't know how she was going to just leave her child with her sisters and possibly never see her again. Viera who left the Wood were never supposed to go back, after all. And she honestly hoped Myko never left. Myko had to live like a Viera! It was only right! She'd never fit in with Humes!

"I don't think I can do this." Fran said, looking at her baby.

"It's for the best. I promise I'll take good care of her. I'll find a way to tell you when I have a baby. Myko will have some little cousins to play with, I promise." Jote told her younger sister.

"I don't think I can do this." Fran repeated.

"I'll have Hala feed her. Don't worry."

"But she's MY baby."

"She'll turn out to be a fine Viera. A very fine Viera that will make you very proud. You have to leave. The Green Word is law. I can't do anything about that. I would like it very much if you could come and go as you please without fear, but the Wood is very angry at you and your friends. Only Viera should be with Viera, only a male Viera should sire the child of a female Viera."

"I swear, if she says 'Viera' once more…" Balthier began.

"Don't do anything. As I've said before…" Fran started saying.

"…Blood is thicker than water." Mjrn finished. Fran nodded.

"And Myko is a blood relative." Jote said. She sighed and took Myko into her arms. "I'm sorry I have to do this. Viera! Get rid of the outsiders!"

"That's not necessary. We'll leave on our own." Balthier said.

"It's so much more fun this way!"

"Jote! Stop it! We can leave on our own!" Fran snapped. She began to cry. Balthier almost had to carry her out of the village. She did not want to leave her child.

As soon as the pair went back to the _Strahl_, Fran was hysterical. Balthier tried to comfort her.

"Myko will be happy. And I have a feeling that someday, we'll see her again. We knew this day would come when we found out you were going to have her."

Fran spied a note on her bed.

Fran, Myko will be fine. I'll make sure of it. If Jote does anything to hurt her in any way, she'll have to answer to me AND Lord Janzyn. Come back and visit me and Myko someday! Don't worry what Jote says. She won't do anything to you. Blood is thicker than water, you know. I'll help take care of my niece. I'm a good aunt. Jan says I'll be a great mother someday, praise the mother.

Mjrn-chan

P.S I had one of Janzyn's pals bring this here. Tarva Village has different rules. They can leave the Wood as they please, isn't that cool?

Fran smiled after she read that. "Myko, don't worry. Mommy will come back for you when she's ready to care for you." She said to herself. Then she looked at Balthier.

"What now?" Balthier asked. Fran was still so upset about leaving her daughter behind, but Mjrn's note had made her feel a tiny bit better.

"I think we're overdue for some serious adventuring."

"Now you're talking!"

**And that's it for the Eternal Question. I know, kind of depressing. The name Myko is just something I came up with. I feel that it sounds like something a Viera would be called. I'm sorry if the ending was disappointing. **

**I often laugh when I'm writing, and that part in Part I about the Moogles cracked me up. My brother LOVES Moogles and he told me that nobody makes fun of Moogles and gets away with it, and I added that line in. I felt that needed explanation. I enjoyed writing this and I am currently in the works on another Viera story. This time, it will be about a young male named Njay who leaves the Wood to save his mother's life. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews yet, but I really like getting reviews. I love being reassured.**


End file.
